Cruise Ship
by Azn Angel Hikari
Summary: Kari and TK are in grade 9 and decide to go on the school cruise ship trip along with their older fellow digidestined! But what happens when they go on a trip none of them will forget! Mainly Takari. Hints of Taiora, and Mimato! Last chapter up!
1. Bright Beginnings

Me "Hey everyone I'm back again with another story!! This I actually have to give credit though to Hikari Takaishi because she helped me by giving me the idea!! Thanks girl!"  
  
Davis "Hey look at me!!! The ever so powerful Davis has returned!!!!!"  
  
Me * sweatdrops * "Uh yeah right 'ever so powerful Davis'.. Unfortunately I had to bring him back too otherwise there would be no fun in writing disclaimers! Speaking of which."  
  
Ken "I'm one step ahead of you! Alright, Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon." * sniff * "The memories of disclaimers."  
  
Me "Uh okay. Anyway, this fic is about a cruise ship trip that the digidestined's school planned.. Oh this should be interesting.. Anyways it will be a Takari as always, with Taiora and Mimato hints by request of Hikari Takaishi! For this chapter it will be Kari's POV. On with the fic!"  
  
Chapter One: Bright Beginnings  
  
~*~  
  
It was a bright, sunny Monday morning. Another school day had dreadfully arrived for the students of Odaiba High School. Most of the old digidestined were in the graduating class of Odaiba High School, except for Yolei, Ken, Davis, Kari, and TK of course. They just happened to be the lucky little niners of the school as Matt and Tai so kindly reminded their siblings of. Cody was still back in Middle School since he was younger then the rest.  
  
It was 8:00 in the morning and 14 year old Hikari Kamiya was getting ready for her first day of grade 9 at Odaiba High School. Hikari was basically just like every other normal 14-year-old. She liked to hang out with her friends as late as humanly possible. She liked to gab on the phone and on the Internet with her friends, and she liked to listen to music a whole lot. With all this boy did she add up a big electronic bill. Some of Hikari's features had changed during the course of two years. She had let her silky brown hair grow out, just as a change from the 12 years where she kept her hair short. Her figure had changed in the last year or so, so that her curves were slightly more defined. Even her personality changed a bit. It was obvious to any guy that she flirted more then she used to.  
  
Hikari managed to get herself out of bed when her alarm buzzed and went over to her dresser. She picked up a brush and started to comb her hair out which had gotten messed up overnight. After she was finished brushing her hair, she went over to her closet and found her uniform. She laid the uniform down on her bed and was just about to change into it when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Kari are you up?" She could hear Tai ask from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah I'm up. I'm just getting dressed Tai."  
  
"Okay, well I'll make us some breakfast since mom is out."  
  
I could hear Tai's footsteps walk away from the door and towards the kitchen. My room has been kinda empty since Tai moved into another bedroom about a year ago. I mean a girl can't really be in the same bedroom with her brother while going through puberty.(A/N: Sorry about the change of POV's!!! But now it's in Kari's POV)  
  
I quickly got dressed and went over towards the kitchen. I could smell already by my door that Tai had begun to make scrambled eggs and bacon. He grabbed the frying pan and dished some of the food onto his plate and then came over to mine.  
  
"So how are you feeling about your first day at grade 9?!" I could tell he was about to give me a noogie.  
  
"Touch my hair Taichi and you're looking to get your ass kicked!" Tai stopped with his hand in mid-air and then started back defensively.  
  
"Woah woah! Calm down Kari. I was just kidding. Jeez."  
  
I smirked and started at my breakfast. Afterwards we jumped in Tai's car and went over to the school.  
  
Okay so it wasn't like I haven't been to this school before. I mean I always used to go to Tai's soccer games here, and to various other events. Something about today made the school feel different somehow though. I was actually pretty frightened that I wouldn't make any friends here! Hah! Who would've thought? Kari Kamiya afraid that she wouldn't make friends.  
  
"Common Kari, let's go already!" Tai was standing impatiently in front of me, waiting to go inside.  
  
"Coming!" I replied as I jogged a little to catch up with him.  
  
I got inside and Tai told me where the grade nines line up to get sorted into their classes, while he went off towards his class. I walked through the hallways looking at the school and getting familiar with the hallways. I always loved how this school was built. In the center of the school there was this sort of square courtyard that held plants and a place to sit down. High above it at the top, there was a skylight so that sun could radiate down. Looking at it made me feel somewhat welcome, with that shine that was radiating downwards.  
  
I finally found that place where Tai was telling me to go, and immediately found myself immersed in a crowded hallway full of other grade nines. God, how was I going to find my friends?!  
  
Just as luck would have it, guess who crashed into me as we fell on the floor? My best friend since I was eight. That's right. Takeru Takaishi otherwise known as TK and a star basketball player.  
  
"Hey Hika, fancy meeting you around here." I started to laugh at his comment but also partly at the nickname he used for me.  
  
"Oh yeah I don't come to this floor often." We both shared a laugh as TK helped me back up. TK was of course always the type of guy to do that. That's probably why every girl loves him! Some people even think that I like him! But I'm just his best friend and that's how I want it to stay. Just friends.  
  
"Hey TK have you seen the others by any chance?"  
  
"Nope! I've been trying to find them too. It's like a madhouse in here!"  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
"Hey, looks like we're supposed to go inside."  
  
I just laughed as all the other people around us pushed us inside the auditorium. We managed to find some seats and scouted the area for anyone that could possible be our friends, and we managed to find Yolei and Ken. Not much of a surprise that Davis wasn't there yet, because he takes so much after my brother, that I wouldn't be surprised if he's late. Soon enough the Principal came and started talking to us about the same boring things as always. You know the ones where they always give you the lecture on rules and stuff?  
  
Well we finally got sorted out into our Homerooms, and were able to get our schedules as soon as we went to our homerooms. I was quite lucky actually because first period I had Japanese. It wasn't that bad of a subject after all. Better that then Math or something. What made it even better is that I had all my friends in it, minus Davis which wasn't bad because sometimes he could just be a real pain I'm sorry to say. My friend's and I finally found our classroom and went inside to find other students picking seats in the room. So, TK, Ken, Yolei, and I sat down fairly close to one another when our teacher came in. We soon learned that his name was Mr. Matsuka and that he seemed to be a fairly lenient teacher when it came to work. He even let us out of school early once we got our lockers assigned!!  
  
Well, after school we went over to an ice cream parlor to finish of a pretty good day at school. This included all but Davis of course. You see because he was late to the opening ceremony he had to go to the principal's office to get a talking to. Boy does this guy start early!  
  
TK walked me home after we got ice cream since my house was on his way home. He walked me up to my apartment and I didn't argue since I knew I wouldn't be able to win.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home TK."  
  
"No problem Hika." We kind of just stood there not knowing what to say until TK finally broke the silence.  
  
"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
I giggled, "Yeah, and preferrably not on the floor this time!" He laughed as he turned to go.  
  
"Later Kari!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I watched him go and then turned to go into the apartment. I just love it when TK walks me home! I don't really know why, but I just get this warm feeling inside me afterwards! Strange that I get that huh? Oh well!  
  
The next week went by pretty slowly. Basically all it was, was going to classes, doing homework, and hanging out with friends as much as I could. But then something interesting happened. One day, as my friends and I were walking to our lockers in the morning, we saw a girl putting up a poster. We decided to take a look because well we're curious teenagers! Once we got close enough to see the poster our mouths gave away!  
  
"This looks like an awesome idea!!" TK exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! I mean we can even ditch school and go!!" Yolei squealed.  
  
"Do you guys want to go?!" I asked and I got all positive responses.  
  
"Awesome!! So, we're going on a school cruise ship trip!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Me "Alright so did you guys like that? Don't worry it will turn into a Takari later on!! Plus this is just the beginning chapter so it won't have much to do with the plot just yet! You have to be patient!"  
  
Davis "HEY! I RESENT THE FACT OF ALWAYS BEING LATE!"  
  
Me "Well Davis I'm sorry to say that it's the truth! What did you expect me to lie?!"  
  
Davis * opens his mouth to say something but then decides not to and crouches down into a ball *  
  
Me * sigh * "He never learns. Anyway, please R+R the fic!" 


	2. The Jitters

Me "Hey y'all! Well I actually got a plot for the fic!! Lolz! Hard to believe huh? I didn't have a plot before. heh heh.. Well now I do!! The sad part is that I can' t really incorporate that much humor in it! But you'll all just have to live with that won't you?! Lolz!"  
  
Davis "Do I get to kill TK off?!"  
  
Me * slaps Davis silly * "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF KILLING TK!!!!" * continues to fight Davis with groans from himself *  
  
Ken "It's funny how I can just step in here without feeling any sort of shame for Davis. I guess I've just witnessed enough of this that I don't mind it anymore! Lolz! Anyway, Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon!"  
  
* silence except for some slapping and groaning noises *  
  
Ken * sweatdrops * "Uh well I'll say this for Karikamiya07 because she's kinda busy at the moment.. She would like to thank all the people who reviewed on the first chapter!! She really appreciates it! Uh and on with the fic! Oh yeah and it's told from Kari's POV again."  
  
Chapter two: Jitters  
  
~*~  
  
Wow! I can't believe we're going on a cruise!! This is going to be so much fun! Oh crap I forgot. I kinda have to ask my parents don't I? Well no matter! I'm positive they'll let me go!  
  
"Hey Kari, can I come over to your house? I need to ask you something." Yolei inquired as I was starting to walk home.  
  
"Sure Yolei."  
  
We chatted on the way home about all the things we would be able to do on the cruise. Then we finally got to my house and I let us both inside. I kicked off my shoes and tossed them to the side. We entered the living room and sat down.  
  
"So what did you want to ask me Yolei?"  
  
"W-well I was just wondering how you could be so calm about this whole cruise ship idea?"  
  
"Huh? I don't really understand what you mean Yolei." It' s the truth! I had absolutely no clue!  
  
"Well you know about the whole Dark Ocean incident. I mean I'm surprised you would want to go on a boat around seawater."  
  
Great Yolei. Just great. You had to remind me. I was trying my hardest to forget that whole incident. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps! I was so calm about the trip before and now you just had to make it all come crashing down on me didn't you?!  
  
"Uh well I don't know Yolei. I'm just not that afraid. I mean it's not like I'm going to another dimension or anything."  
  
Lies! All lies! I mean of course we're not going to another dimension but now that you mentioned that incident Yolei, I'm scared shitless!!! Thanks a lot.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right! That was stupid of me to think that anyway! Well I better get going before my parents hunt me down!" She laughed and turned to leave.  
  
"Okay bye!" I said almost completely emotionless.  
  
"Bye Hikari!"  
  
I heard the door slam shut but I didn't care. I just thought about what Yolei had said. UGH! Get this out of your head Hikari! You'll be around TONS of people! Nothing's going to happen to you!  
  
I was finally able to shrug off the thought and I went to see what I could pack. I mean after all the trip was only two weeks away! My parents got home not that long afterwards and so did my brother. It turns out that Tai also saw the poster and was planning on going himself. So, my parents obviously let me go because my big protective brother was going to be around! That's okay though because at least I get to go!! YES!!!!  
  
I went on my computer after dinner that night to check my e-mail and see if anyone was on AIM. Just as I noticed that TK was on, he instant messaged me.  
  
B Ball Pro: Hey Hika!  
  
Angel of light: Hey! Sup?  
  
B Ball Pro: nm u?  
  
Angel of light: same here  
  
B Ball Pro: kewl! Hey have you asked your parents yet about the trip?!  
  
Angel of light: YES!! THEY SAID YES!! YEAH!  
  
B Ball Pro: lol! Alright!  
  
Angel of light: Wt about u?  
  
B Ball Pro: Everything's good here at home base!  
  
Angel of light: Nice! I'm so happy you can come!  
  
B Ball Pro: Yeah me too. Anyway I g2g work on sum hw! (A/N: hw means homework for anyone that doesn't know)  
  
Angel of light: kk buh bai!! *Mwa!  
  
B Ball Pro: lol! L8ter Hika! *Mwa back attcha! B Ball Pro has signed off at 9:47pm.  
  
I also signed off too afterwards. I went down towards my bed and just stared up at the ceiling. TK always makes everything fun. That's why I like him so much and why he's going to make this trip awesome! I just think about all the times that he's made a joke to lighten up the situation. That's the thing about TK. He'll always go out of his way to help someone. I'm so lucky to have him as a best friend.  
  
Well I may as well go do my homework too! Damn teachers give too much. Oh well at least I have the trip to look forward to in two weeks! Hmm. That reminds me, I better phone Yolei to go on a shopping trip!  
  
End of Chapter two ~*~  
  
Me "Okay so that wasn't the greatest chapter in the world, but I needed to put it in! You'll see why in later chapters. I hope I didn't just give it away. lol! Besides I have plenty of time to do better chapters! Anyway, I probably won't get the next chapter up till sometime next week cuz I have a crapload of homework to do since I was sick all week! Plus tomorrow I'm going to a bowling party! Yeah! Bowling! Lmao! So, yeah, expect the third and most likely better chapter sometime next week!"  
  
Davis * mutters * "Yeah right like you could make a better chapter."  
  
Me "MOTIMIYA I WOULDN'T TALK IF I WERE YOU! You're in a friggin cast right now, you wouldn't want that to get worse now would you?"  
  
Davis "Ack! Please don't hurt me!" * mutters * "I can't believe she heard that."  
  
Me "MOTIMIYA WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
  
Davis * plasters a fake angel look on his face and a halo magically appears around the top of his head * "Nothing!"  
  
Me "Sure, sure. You just better watch it buddy! Yeah, so please R+R!!! Plus I would also really appreciate it if you check out my two other fics! They're also full of Takari goodness! L8er ppl!" 


	3. Monday Interesting Events

Me "Okay so I finally got out this chapter! Lolz! I'm actually doing this chapter cuz I can't go on the internet right now!!!! Grrr.... ANYWAY! Back to my point, here's the next chapter of that cruise ship.."  
  
Davis "I wonder if Kari's going to have a bathing suit.." * drools *  
  
Me "DAVIS!!!!! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull?! You're not going to be with Kari!!! EVER!!!"  
  
Davis "Well since you're the writer, I could always just force you to write a Daikari." * gets an evil glint in his eyes *  
  
Me "HAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Oh that's rich! You actually think that you can MAKE me write a daikari?! You're insane Davis!!! Remember! I was the one who always won those fights! I'd write a Daikari over my dead body!!!!"  
  
Davis "Oh yeah we'll just see about that!" * starts charging towards karikamiya07 with his fist out ready to punch *  
  
Me * steps to the side to reveal a lampost * * sigh * "He never learns does he? Oh well at least we won't have him here for awhile while he goes through that whole concussion thing again."  
  
Ken * steps over Davis's body lying on the ground * "Nice job! Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon, however she does own these commentary thingies. I however think she does a pretty good job!"  
  
Me "Thanks Ken! Lolz! On with the fic! Kari's POV again! Lolz! Dun worry! That will change in at least ONE of the chapters! ;) "  
  
Chapter 3: Monday-Interesting Events ~*~  
  
Well I can't believe it but we're finally going on the trip! I swear that's all that my friends and I have been thinking about over the past two weeks! I'm going to go on a cruise!!!!!  
  
"We're almost at the dock!" Ms. Takaishi told TK and I.  
  
"Awesome! Thanks again Ms. Takaishi for driving me." Matt and Mimi were driving in another car and so were Tai and Sora.  
  
"Oh Kari! How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Nancy please!"  
  
"Oh okay, sorry."  
  
I blushed and managed to catch a wink that TK gave me from the front seat.  
  
"Hey Hika! Look out your window!"  
  
I turned to look and saw a massive ship! It looked so nice though! Nice oval windows at the side with about three or four levels. The entire ship was white which gave it a more domestic look. You could see a front patio type deck and one for the back. As we neared more closely you could also make out a pool and a volley ball court on the back deck. Overall it was pretty damn impressive!  
  
Once Ms. Takaishi stopped, TK and I got out of the car. We grabbed our bags and suitcases from the back and TK said goodbye to his mother.  
  
Soon enough we neared closer to the ship. That's where we met up with some more of the gang.  
  
"Hey Kari, TK wait up!" We turned around and saw Yolei and Ken running to catch up with us.  
  
Now Ken and Yolei. THERE'S a story! Yolei is as always obsessive over Ken! Sometimes to the point where I feel sorry for the poor kid! She constantly follows him around. Of course Ken is too nice of a guy to tell her off so he just kind of sulks around. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like her either. (A/N: I know there are A LOT of Kenyako haters out there! So I did this one where Ken doesn't really like Yolei. If you DO want to see hints of Kenyako however, read my other fic called Please Tell Me) When Yolei wants something she'll try almost anything to get it.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready to board?" Asked TK.  
  
"Yep!" We all said in unison.  
  
So, we started to go up the ramp towards the first floor deck. There was a ticket person, and we showed him our tickets and proceeded towards where one of the teacher chaperons were.  
  
"Alright basically everyone is here! Now remember, during the course of this trip, I don't want any foolishness! We're not the only ones on this ship remember! With all that said and done, I'm going to give you your rooms and partners." Mr. Fujiyama said. (A/N: Remember him?! Well I couldn't really think of a teacher's name so I used him!)  
  
As it turned out the girls had to sleep on one floor and the boys on another, well at least for us grade Nines. I think that grade 12's were allowed to pick their own sleeping arrangements. We STILL had to be pretty quiet around bedtime because other paying customers were also on the ship. Luckily though I got to be paired up with Yolei, and TK with Ken. Davis was with some other kid, but no one really cared about him.  
  
After we got our rooms, we were allowed to go in them, check them out, and put our suitcases and bags in. Yolei and I just dropped our bags in the room and rushed back outside to see the ship depart from the dock.  
  
Once the port was pretty much a speck in the distance, we went back to the room to start to unpack and freshen up for dinner.  
  
The dinner hall was pretty exquisite. There was a buffet on a platform at the entrance where we came in. Once you came to the edge of the platform, there was a step to go onto the wood flooring where the tables were. On each table there was a white tablecloth and a rose in a vase.  
  
Yolei and I managed to find TK, Ken, and unfortunately Davis at a table towards a window that was on the right side.  
  
"I'm telling you GP! That it was an Ogremon!"  
  
"Davis your skull must be damaged because it was a scubamon!!!" TK counter attacked at Davis.  
  
"Uh hey Ken! What's going on?"  
  
"Oh the usual Davis and TK fight. Davis insists that you were captured by Ogremon."  
  
I sweat dropped and sat down next to TK while Yolei took a place obviously next to Ken. When TK and Davis noticed we were here they just ended the fight and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night.  
  
"Hey Hika you want some food? I'm going to get some myself." TK asked.  
  
"Oh gee thanks TK! I'd appreciate that!" TK. Always the kind and generous one.  
  
"No prob!"  
  
TK took my plate and his and started towards the buffet. I think Ken got a little uncomfortable around Yolei because he also started towards the buffet. After noticing that Ken didn't ask Yolei if she wanted food, she just got up herself to go get some. This left me alone with Davis.  
  
"So Kari, was it Ogremon or Scubamon that took you to the Dark Ocean?" Davis asked.  
  
I just sighed, rolled my eyes and wished that TK, Yolei or Ken would get back soon. After everyone had grabbed a hefty amount of food, I was released from Davis's boring 'chat'. Anyway, we all started to munch on our food when someone came up to the step and addressed everyone in the room.  
  
"Ahem! May I have everyone's attention please?"  
  
The entire room stopped chatting and started to listen. All that is except for Davis but TK kicked him to shut up anyway.  
  
"Alright, now on this cruise at the end of the week we usually have a special event for everyone! This time on the cruise our special event will be a masquerade! You will all require masks and dress up as something, dance, eat, yadda yadda yadda! It is also manditory that you do not come with anyone and then find a date AT the dance. At midnight you will reveal your masks to the person that you've spent the night with! That is all for now! I hope you will all think of some great costumes and I'll come back on Wednesday to say the last minute scheduals for the party!"  
  
The man then got down from the step and went to the back of the room, most likely to the main deck to talk with someone.  
  
Meanwhile we were all getting really excited about this party!! I mean who wouldn't?! We're a couple of grade nine's! What do you expect?! Anyway, we all started chatting about the whole situation as we finished our supper. Then since Yolei and I were beat we headed towards our room.  
  
End of Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Me "Alright so that about raps up Monday! Although the next chapter will be on Monday night and a discussion among girls. So remember! Next chapter will be still on Monday! Then we'll see the guy's POV of that night and then we'll go onto the other days and such! So yeah until then! See y'all!"  
  
Davis "Bye!"  
  
Me "OMG!! Is it possible?! Did Davis actually not say anything other then bye?! It's a miracle!!"  
  
Davis "Hey I'm not as stupid as some people think! Wait that turned out wrong."  
  
Me * sweatdrops * "Yeah not stupid eh? Lolz! Anyway see ya guys and remember to R+R!" 


	4. Thursday Just Friends?

Me "Hey every1! Thanks a bunch to all the reviewers who reviewed!! Yay! I'm so happy! Anyway, I'm FINALLY able to get this chapter out! It took me awhile, but it's here! Got lots of homework to do lately so the next chapter probably won't be out for awhile either."  
  
Davis "WHAT?! Nobody gets to see or rather READ my beautiful voice?"  
  
Me "Nope!" * Thanks god silently * "So, here's the next chapter! Umm I changed what I was going to do slightly! I know I said this was going to be a chapter entitled Girl's Night Out, but that's going to be next chapter! This is gonna be in Kari's POV!"  
  
Chapter 4: Thursday-Just a friend? ~*~  
  
I awoke Thursday morning around 7am to the gentle rocking of the ship. Yolei, who's bed was on the other side of the room, was quietly sleeping. I quickly got dressed and decided to take a walk along the deck before we had to go for breakfast.  
  
I closed the door and started to walk down the hallway on the deck. The hallway led to a few stairs the led to an upper deck where our dance would be held later on in the week. I decided to take a glance, just to see the surroundings.  
  
I climbed the steps and gasped in awe at what I saw. It had to be the most beautiful sunrise I had ever well saw. Then again that didn't count for much, considering I wasn't usually awake early enough to see one. I went towards the railing of the stern (A/N: the stern of the ship is the back of a ship). I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth and the clean air of the ocean and sun mixed together. As I was exhaling I suddenly felt an arm curve around my waist.  
  
With shock I opened my eyes to find a tall blonde haired blue eyed boy, or rather teenager standing next to me. Can you guess who this is? Yup. That's right. Takeru Takaishi, my best friend.  
  
"Beautiful sunrise isn't it?" TK asked me.  
  
"Mmhuh." Was all I could say as I looked over TK carefully.  
  
He had certainly gotten taller over the past years since we went to the digital world. Along with that he had some pretty decent muscles thanks to all his training on the basketball team. His hair was a little longer, but not as much that anyone would really notice. His blue eyes never really changed. They're still the same blue ocean like eyes that you can get completely lost in sometimes. Sometimes you can see inside of them and find the same small boy that I knew when we first went to the digital world. However, the last adventure we had has changed him quite a bit. He now looks wiser somehow. Wiser then anybody his age in maturity. Everyone in school says he flirts with me but I can't really tell when he does. Sometimes he covers it up so well that I can't decide whether or not he's just joking with me. I mean he's my best friend and everything, but I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have him as a boyfriend either. Ugh! Now look at me! I'm sounding like Yolei trying to convince myself that I like TK! He's just a friend! Or so I think.  
  
"Uh Kari? You hoo?! Earth to Kari!"  
  
"Huh?" I finally snap out of my trance, and I realize that I've been staring at TK for the past 5 minutes. When I noticed I started to blush.  
  
"Umm sorry I was just thinking about some stuff."  
  
"Uh okay Kari. I'm just glad you didn't totally space out on me!" He said with a grin.  
  
"Ha ha! VERY funny TK!" I said while I playfully punched him. "Ha ha! Well, we should be getting down to breakfast soon. It's a buffet today, so we don't want all the good food taken!" He said as he started to walk over to the stairs.  
  
"Mmm a buffet sounds real good about now!" I say as I start after TK.  
  
We finally got to the eating area and found 3 different buffets on the platform. I looked to see if anyone was at the table we were at yesterday was still there. Sure enough, most of our friends were there along with Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said as I walked up towards the table.  
  
I pretty much got a 'Hey Kari' all around except for my brother who ALWAYS calls me Kar for short. Believe me, sometimes it can get pretty annoying!  
  
"So where were you guys last night?" I asked in the general direction of the older digidestined.  
  
"Oh uh we were in our rooms organizing some stuff and exploring the place." Tai said hesitantly, and I noticed Mimi and Sora started to blush.  
  
"Uh okay." I decided to let that one go. I REALLY didn't want to know what they actually did. (A/N: No I'm not implying THAT kind of thing! I'm not that kind of kid!)  
  
I grabbed my plate to go and get some food from the buffet, and when I got back some of the other members of the digidestined gang had joined us. Ken was still trying to find a seat away from Yolei who was staring at him intently. Davis sat next to Yolei who was unfortunately sitting next to me. Then there was TK beside me. Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Tai were after TK. Now why does it not surprise me that Matt and Mimi were sitting beside each other, and then Sora and Tai. Hmm, maybe I can get some blackmail pictures during the trip to use on Tai.  
  
Breakfast went pretty casual that lasted about an hour. You know. The usual kind of talk and some Davis boasting done by none other then himself.  
  
Finally we got our plan done for the day and decided that the girls wanted to go take a little sun bathing to get a tan, and the guys were going to start up a game of volleyball.  
  
Yolei and I got onto the deck with our bathing suits on as well as a pair of shorts for me, a skort (Skirt/shorts) for Sora, and a short skirt for both Yolei and Mimi. The deck chairs were placed in front of the volleyball court, which just happened to be perfect for us. So, we started to put our towels down on the chairs and put some sunglasses on. Finally we were all settled and the guys started to come out on to the deck.  
  
Tai had on a navy blue bathing suit (You know those ones that look like boxers) with a towel. I guess he must have been planning on going swimming later? Matt had on a pair of dark green shorts with a white tank top. I'm not even going to mention Davis, because I'm SURE you wouldn't want to hear what he was wearing. Ken had on a pair of khaki coloured shorts with a blue muscle shirt and a white strip going vertically across his chest. Finally TK came out and he had on just a pair of dark green/blue swimming trunks with his chest bare.  
  
Mimi, Sora, and Yolei all started whistling, while Ken blushed, Tai primped, and Matt just gave a grin. I decided to join in the fun while TK just shrugged as they got into their teams.  
  
Finally the game got going with TK and Tai on one team and Ken and Matt on the other. (A/N: I know you can't play volleyball with two men teams! There just wasn't anybody else to fill in so I made it this way. Besides they're not playing a real game.) Davis just pranced around trying to get my attention.  
  
"TK looks hot don't you think Kari?" Yolei whispered as she leaned over towards me with her usual mischievous grin when she talked to me about TK.  
  
"Yolei when are you going to stop pestering me about TK? I mean he's alright and everything, but we're just friends!" I said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to stop until you give up!" She laughed and winked at me while she went back to her sunbathing and watching Ken.  
  
What can I say? I told you Yolei bugs me about TK. She just doesn't seem to get that I think we're best friends. Besides, even if TK wanted to have a girlfriend, why would he choose me of all people? In our last school he was the most popular guy around. Of course even that wouldn't stop my friends from teasing me considering they thought that I was the most popular girl.  
  
TK spiked down the ball and scored a point for Tai and him, leaving Matt and Ken stunned.  
  
"D-damn TK! I didn't know you were good at volleyball as well as basketball!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
He shrugged it off as they resumed play. The girls continued sunbathing while the boys played for about an hour or so until the guys decided to go swimming.  
  
Mimi, Sora, Yolei and I were all sleeping so peacefully to the sound of the waves and the sun on our backs. I must have been out for about half an hour or so when I was rudely awakened.  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I woke up drenched.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! I couldn't help it Hika! It was just such an open invitation." He said while going in to a fit of laughter.  
  
"TAKAISHI! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" I screamed as I threw my sunglasses off and went at him. The rest of the gang were stunned as some of them watched from the swimming pool, and some of them had just woken up.  
  
I chased TK down for I swear it must have been 15 minutes before his and my legs finally gave out to exhaustion. He collapsed on the deck, while I fell on top of him. I was too tired to beat him up now. We were both panting pretty heavily as I stared in to his eyes. I soon got immersed in them like I always do. His face was a little damp with pool water mixed with sweat from the run. God he just looked so hot right now! Where did that come from? Kari he's your best friend! Get it through your head girl! But he just looks so hot right now.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in close and my eyes closed as my lips locked with his. They felt so warm against mine! They filled me with more warmth than I could never imagine. I soon realised what I was doing as quickly sat up straight.  
  
"Uh H-hi-hikari? W-what was that?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
~*~ Me "Dun dun dun! A cliffhanger! MUHAHAH! Lol! Sorry about that, but I thought it was a good place to stop the chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to R+R! Oh yeah one last thing! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my other fic entitled 'Please Tell Me'. It's another Takari and I would really like it if I reached 100 reviews! That would be like a dream come true for me! Okay not really, but it would be really great! So yeah, thanks! See ya next chapta!" 


	5. Thursday Girl's Night Out!

Me "OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS FOR PLEASE TELL ME! It finally reached it's goal and I'm sooo happy!! Thank you so much!! So many reviews for this fic too! Yay! I feel special! Lol!"  
  
Davis "Yeah, special Ed!" * Starts chuckling *  
  
Me "Davis seriously, how old is that?! Besides, there's nothing wrong with special ed. Students!"  
  
Davis * mumbles *  
  
Me "ANYWAY! As I was saying! I actually got one review that was anonymous that said that this reminded them of the show Breaker High! I used to love that show! Yeah anyway." * gets a bunch of reviewers staring at her with sweatdrops *  
  
Ken "I can't believe this! Karikamiya07 forgot to include me in the beginning of the last chapter! I'm * sniff * hurt deep down!"  
  
Me "Aww I'm sorry Ken! I was just so excited about writing that chapter! It was for the good of Kari and TK!"  
  
Ken * sniff * "O-okay. Well at least this time I get to say it! Karikamiya07 does not own any part of digimon! Ah the bliss of saying it."  
  
Me * sweatdrops * "Okay. On with the fic! This chapter's all Kari's POV again! Course cuz it's a Girl's Night Out! Oh yeah! Girl's rock and guys do too!"  
  
Chapter 5: Thursday-Girl's Night Out! ~*~  
  
"Uh H-hi-hikari? W-what was that?"  
  
I felt my heart plummet. What the hell was I thinking?! I just KISSED my best friend! Yet it felt so good! What was going on in my head?! Why couldn't I stop myself?! These were just a fraction of the questions that were racing through my head.  
  
TK was just staring up at me with big wide blue eyes. I could feel water starting to brim on the rim of my eyes. A moment later I was dashing on the deck towards my room hearing shouts coming from my friends. I didn't care. I wanted to be alone. Who wouldn't with a thing like that that I just did?  
  
Once I got in my room I ran towards my bed and threw myself on it. The tears started to escape my eyes as they flooded my pillow. I was vaguely aware that someone had opened the door and obviously thought it was Yolei considering she was the only other one who had a key to the room.  
  
So, I thought TK would've been with her, considering the way my luck was turning out today. Just as I was about to scream at them to get out, I looked up and saw just Sora and Mimi standing in the doorway, while Yolei was locking the door.  
  
I felt the tears come up in my eyes again thinking they had come to console me about the entire situation. Jeez! Just thinking about it's making me swell up in tears!  
  
"L-leave me alone!" I managed to choke out while tears were streaming down my face.  
  
"Kari. I-I'm so sorry." Sora said as she started towards me.  
  
"I want t-to be left a-al-alone!" I said as I broke down in to another set of tears.  
  
Sora came to sit beside me on my bed while I cried in her arms, as she gently brushed my hair. Mimi then came to the other side of me and put her arms around me in another hug, while Yolei sat on the floor, at the edge of my bed.  
  
I don't know how long I cried for, but I know by the end of it, I didn't have anymore tears left to cry out. I slowly started to sit up and rub my eyes, which were probably now pretty pink.  
  
"Hey Kari, do you feel a little better?" Sora inquired.  
  
"How would you feel if you just kissed your best friend unintentionally?" I said miserably.  
  
"Oh Kari! I'm sure he didn't mind all that much! TK's a pretty layed back guy, and if you say it was just a mistake or something, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Yolei said.  
  
"Common, you know what you need? A night out on the boat, looking for some hunks!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so Mimi."  
  
"It's a great idea Kari! We can dress up and go start up a little dance party and get some stuff to eat, and-oh Kari! It will be so much fun! Common! It'll take your mind off TK!" Yolei said excitedly.  
  
"Kari, weird as it sounds, I think they have a point. It'll be kinda fun! Just a night out with only girls! We haven't done that in awhile!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Oh alright." I finally gave in. May as well just go with them so that they'll stop bugging me. Plus I trust Sora's judgement, she's always the more sensible one it seems, like a big sister to me.  
  
"YEAH!" Mimi and Yolei exclaimed.  
  
So we started to get ready while Yolei put on a purple dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her knees with a pair of purple high heeled shoes to match. Mimi put on a fuzzy white sleeveless shirt, with a pink skirt that went just above her knees and wore white high-heeled open toe shoes (you know those kinds that have like 10 straps on them up until the ankle?). Sora put on a navy blue spaghetti strapped shirt with a white ankle-length skirt, and some black platforms. All of them tried to decide an outfit for me, and finally decided after about 10 minutes. I ended up with a light pink dress that went down to about my knees with wide straps that reached to just short of the end of my shoulder. I also had a pair of pink, open-toe, slightly platformed shoes on. To finish it up they made me put on some make-up and put my hair up. Some pieces of hair in the front were still down, however the rest in the back was put up into a bun with a pink butterfly click at the back to top it off. I had to admit, I did look SOMEWHAT good.  
  
"Alright! We're all set! Now to go look for some hunks!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Mimi aren't you worried about Matt finding out?" I asked.  
  
"Who did you think I was talking about when I said hunks?!" Mimi countered while all the girls sweatdropped and fell on the floor. (A/N: Hehe I love it when they do that in Anime!)  
  
So we proceeded out the door while Sora started up some conversation about the upcoming dance. Eventually we made it to the dance floor deck and noticed that somebody had decided to throw a dance party that night. (A/N: Don't ask me! They're allowed to throw their own parties on the boat!) So obviously we started to head towards the crowd and party. I was thankful that TK wasn't there right now. I don't think I could stand it there if he was. I DID however see Matt, Tai, and Ken over by the refreshment table. So, of course Mimi, Yolei, and Sora immediately went straight towards them. I'm pretty sure I saw Ken dash off somewhere else once he saw us. Probably scared of her. Maybe Yolei should try a more subtle approach. Matt and Tai however opened their arms to their girlfriends and hugged them as they went towards them. Figuring I had nothing better to do, I also went over to where Mimi, Matt, Tai and Sora were. I think Sora must have noticed I was a little uncomfortable and asked everyone if they wanted to dance. So, guess what we did? Oh yes the very exciting motion of dancing. Just so happens that the next song also happened to be a slow one. YAY! What is this? Torment Kari day?  
  
One guy happened to walk up to me however. I was sitting on a deck chair waiting until the song was done so I could get back to some dancing with my friends which I have to say wasn't all that thrilling either.  
  
"Hey babe! What say you and I go on the dance floor?" The guy eyed me with a cocky grin.  
  
"Bug off loser! Like I'd want to dance with someone like you?" It's true! I could just see him as the type that's a complete jerk. Hmm kinda reminds me of Davis, but a little worse! (A/N: . lol!)  
  
"Hey you better watch it girlie!" The guy started to advance towards me with a not so nice gleam in his eyes. Maybe now would be a good time to use the little martial arts skills I knew from my brother, which I have to say doesn't consist of much!  
  
So, I gave him a moderately powered kick right where it would hurt most. He leaned down in pain, like I would care! That was just as much as I could take! I came to the stupid dance to dance with my friends and possibly have a good time! Did that happen? No. Jeez could this day get any worse?!  
  
I turned away from the dance and started to go towards my room. Down the deck I went turning right and then a left? I couldn't even keep track anymore. Before I knew it, I couldn't tell where I was. It was too dark to make out any signs on the walls. I found two people though down the deck from me. So, I decided the only logical thing to do was ask them how to find my room!  
  
I started to near them when I realised who I was about to ask. Yup. You guessed it. Takeru Takaishi, my best friend who I just happened to kiss earlier and screw up my relationship with him. There was something bothering me though. He was with a girl.  
  
She had long straight blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and she had a really nice outfit on. She obviously had to have been rich to afford the kind of designer outift she was wearing. (A/N: You can imagine the outfit yourself! Common! I know you're creative!)  
  
I decided not to interrupt their conversation, but curiosity got the best of me and I decided to see what they were at least saying. I shrunk back in the shadows so it would be harder to notice me and started to move closer considering I couldn't hear a word they said where I was standing from.  
  
"TK do you love me?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Catherine, y-" TK was cut off as this so called 'Catherine' pressed her lips on TK's.  
  
I could feel tears starting to come up in my eyes. I know he's my best friend, but dammit I can't hold it back any longer! I have a crush on my best friend! His lips were so warm against mine earlier! I loved kissing him! THAT SHOULD BE ME HE'S KISSING! Tears were now flowing down my cheeks and splashing onto my dress.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore as I ran out of the shadows and down the hall.  
  
"KARI WAIT!" Was all I could hear besides my sobs coming out.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
~*~ Me "There we go! All done for chapter 5! I know that was kinda slow in the middle, but I hope the last bit was alright! Next chapter will be from TK's POV! Guys Night Out this time!" 


	6. Thursday Guy's Night Out!

Me "Hey every1! I FINALLY got this next chapter out!! Man that took me long! Sorry 'bout that! I've had tons o homework to do! By the way I changed the rating to PG-13 for very mild language! So basically it's not all that bad! Anyway, here finally is a chapter with T.K.'s POV!! Yayz!! Basically it's pretty much the same as the last chapter, but you get a glimpse of what's going on in T.K.'s mind throughout all this, so it should be hopefully interesting!"  
  
Davis "I can't believe TP hurt my girl!"  
  
Me "Uh Davis, Kari's NOT your girl!! How many times do you I have to explain that to you?!"  
  
Davis "Did I just hear something? Oh well I think it was just the wind passing by."  
  
Me "DAVIS!!!!! &*#$(&^%@* (no that actually doesn't mean a word, it just expresses my anger) * a huge fight cloud suddenly surrounds Davis and Karikamiya07 *  
  
Ken * sigh * "Looks like I'll be calling the paramedics again to fix up Davis. He never learns." * shakes his head * "Anyway, Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon although she really wishes that she did. On with the fic!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Thursday-Guy's Night Out!  
  
~*~  
  
Woah! Am I imagining this or is my best friend/crush Hikari Kamiya, ACTUALLY kissing ME?! What just happened? I mean I've known I've liked her for a long time, but I could've sworn she didn't like me! I've got to find out what she's doing. Not that I'm COMPLAINING or anything! It was just like I've always secretly dreamed of. Man that girl can kiss! Her lips were so soft and sweet, and it was like a little jolt of electricity flowing through us.  
  
"Uh H-hi-hikari? W-what was that?" I sputtered after she broke the kiss off.  
  
Shit. Smooth T.K. Right away you can see the hurt in Kari's eyes. Seriously, does she like me?! What was that? A million unanswered questions were floating through my head.  
  
Before I could ask any of them, Kari dashed off out of site. I couldn't even run after her considering I was still on the floor, and I would have no chance of catching up to her now! All I could do was yell after her and attempt to pick myself up.  
  
Soon she was out of my sight. I tried to go after her, but the girl's had already ran after her, and Matt and Tai happened to be holding my arms.  
  
"Let her have some time alone TK," Matt told me quietly.  
  
"But I've to tell her how I feel!" I countered.  
  
"Matt's right TK. Kari's gonna need some time to cool off. Besides, I'm sure Sora, Mimi, and Yolei can cheer her up. If I know my sister, she's gonna feel pretty lousy after that." Tai trailed off.  
  
"Great. Just great. I make her feel lousy, and I can't even go apologize or tell her anything!"  
  
"Hey don't sweat it! I'm sure she's either realised, or will realise soon that she likes you TK." Tai encouraged.  
  
"Maybe. Hey wait a minute! How did you know I like her?!" I said surprised.  
  
"Uh- Umm." Tai sweatdropped and looked at Matt. "MATT!!!!! Have you been looking around in my journal again?!" I yelled.  
  
"Uh- Umm." Matt started.  
  
"Great!! What is this?! Bad luck TK day?!" I yell as I ran up to my room.  
  
What the hell am I going to do?! I most likely just screwed up my relationship with Kari till who know's when! (A/N: Déja vu. Kari and TK seem to be very close in thoughts. @.@)  
  
I finally get to my room and flop down on my bed. Boy is this getting complicated. For all I know Kari hates me now. Meanwhile, I just can't stop thinking about her. I mean she's probably the most perfect girl I've ever met, even though she hates it when you say that.  
  
Tai and Matt come in to my room almost right after I get on my bed.  
  
I groan, "How did you get in here?"  
  
"You know lil bro, it's not exactly smart to leave your door open if you don't want any visitors," Matt said as Tai closed the door and sat down on my bed. (A/N: Hey I just realised, what did I do with Ken? Opps. Uh. * sweatdrops * Let's just say he dashed out of site, when he realised Yolei was running in his direction, even though she was only chasing after Kari. Heh heh. Alright, now back to your reading!)  
  
I started to curse myself for being so stupid, "Seriously, what do you guys want from me? I'm not really in a mood for talking, because if you haven't noticed, I may have just screwed up my relationship with my best friend permanently."  
  
"Ah don't worry so much about it TK! Kari'll get over it eventually! She can't resist ya! You guys are always together." Tai encouraged.  
  
"You think so?" I asked gloomily as I started to sit up.  
  
"Hey would I lie about my sister?!"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Hey why don't we get our minds off this situation and just go out on the boat tonight? I hear some guys are planning on getting a little dance party set up. We can just go and chill out for awhile and maybe hunt for some girls for ya TK." Matt said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I don't know Matt. I'm going to feel guilty all night about Kari. Besides I don't really like any other girls except for her." I trailed off.  
  
"Didn't I just finish telling you TK to stop worrying about Kari! Come on! You don't actually have to look for any girls, it would just be a good time to get out for some fresh air, and have a little fun." Tai said.  
  
"Alright, alright! I give!" It was inevitable wasn't it. I mean at some point or another, they would've convinced me, or just annoyed me enough in to going.  
  
So, they got me off the bed and Matt started to take a look through my clothes to wear. Finally they picked out for me a black button up short sleeve shirt, and some green baggy cargo pants. Matt ended up with a blue button up short sleeve shirt, with black flames coming from the bottom of the shirt, (A/N: Heheh I actually got that shirt from one of the outfits on a computer game called the sims) and black cargo pants to match. Meanwhile, Tai got dressed up in a dark green short sleeved shirt with the crest of courage embroidered on the center of the shirt. He also had on some black cargo pants like Matt. Just then the door slammed open and Ken walked in.  
  
"Hey Ken, what's up?" I said.  
  
* puff puff * "Just trying to dodge interacting with Yolei," Ken managed to get out as he went over to his bed and fell down on top of it.  
  
"We're going out in a bit to see if some guys are getting together a party on the deck tonight. You wanna come?" Matt asked.  
  
* puff * "Sure, let me just catch my breath for a minute."  
  
So, in the end after about ten minutes of Ken trying to catch his breath, Tai managed to pick out an outfit for him. He ended up wearing a dark navy blue short sleeved muscle shirt with a white stripe horizontally on the front of the shirt. He also had on some black baggy jeans.  
  
Well, we were set and started to head out for where this dance was SUPPOSEDELY supposed to be. When we got there though, sure enough, some people were blasting some music out, there was food, and some people were already starting to dance. It was pretty dark by the time we got out, so there was some orange light bulbs on a cord that stretched through different posts along the railings of the boat.  
  
When we got there, I looked around to see if I could see Kari and possibly make it up to her. Just my luck though, she wasn't there. Turns out that Mimi, Sora, and Yolei weren't there either yet, because Matt, Tai, and Ken were looking for them. Although of course Ken was looking for a totally different reason then Matt and Tai were. So, since we couldn't find anyone, we settled around the refreshment table and started to talk to some other guys we knew from school.  
  
About fifteen minutes later I felt a little tapping on my shoulder and turned around thinking it was Kari.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I turned around. Well of course with the way my luck was going, it wasn't Kari at all. In fact it was the exact opposite.  
  
"C-Catherine?!" I said incredulously.  
  
"Hello TK," Catherine said smiling with a beautiful sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Catherine! I never knew I'd see her again, not that I really wanted to though. It was about 2 years ago that I first met Catherine. All the digidestined were split up in to groups of two to go to different parts of the world where digiports were opening up. It was in France that I met Catherine, along with Tai. Being new in love as I was considering that I was only like 12 years old, she had to be ONE of the prettiest girls I saw. I soon had a crush on her, but that quickly went away after I got back to Odaiba and started to sort out my feelings about Kari.  
  
Wow! She's grown a lot just over the course of about 2 years! Her figure is now more defined like Kari's and she's straightened her hair even more. Instead of wearing her long red dress and cloak, she was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that reached to half way down her thighs. I have to admit, she did look really good.  
  
"Do you think I could talk to you alone for a little bit? S'il vous plaît?" Catherine asked (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know what S'il vous plaît means, it means basically like the word 'please' in french).  
  
"Uh sure Catherine," I answered.  
  
She started to lead me off the deck as I started to see the girl's come on to the deck at the other end. Great timing Catherine I thought. Oh well, I can't really say that I can't go with her now. That would be pretty rude.  
  
We started to walk along the hallways where some other rooms were and started to talk.  
  
"So what have you been up to TK?" Catherine asked with a French accent.  
  
"Umm, nothing much really. Just the same old things like school and friends. What about you?" I replied.  
  
"Nothing really. My father, mother and I have been travelling a lot on boats like these."  
  
"I see. How's Floramon?" I asked remembering the name of her Digimon.  
  
"Oh she's good I think. I haven't seen her in a long time. After you and that boy-what was his name again? Oh yes Tai. Well after you and Tai left, Floramon was at my house for a little while, but then she left for the digital world. What about Patamon? Is he here?"  
  
"Oh umm no. He must have left around the same time that your Floramon left. He too went for the digital world."  
  
"Oh I see." Catherine replied.  
  
Things seemed to be getting a little awkward as we finally stopped walking in a hallway. I could tell she had something on her mind that she wanted to tell me. Catherine turned to look at the ocean and I did the same, waiting until she wanted to tell me what she had on her mind.  
  
Finally Catherine turned around to face me.  
  
"TK, I have something I should have told you two years ago, but I never had the courage. I never thought I'd see you again, but now that I have, I should tell you," Catherine started.  
  
What is she talking about? Oh no. No, not now Catherine! Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me! (A/N: LMAO! Such irony compared to my other fic PLEASE Tell me! Lol!)  
  
"TK, I love you," Catherine looked up to see my eyes.  
  
I was stunned. This is exactly what I DIDN'T want to happen! WHY WHY WHY?! I already have enough girl troubles today!  
  
When I didn't say anything but stared Catherine asked, "TK, do you love me?"  
  
"Catherine, y-" I started, but was cut off by Catherine's lips on mine.  
  
My eyes grew big as she started to deepen the kiss. No! This is wrong! I have to get her off me! I love Kari! Not you Catherine! I thought.  
  
Just then I saw a flash of pink go by us out of the corner of my eye. I broke off the kiss quickly just to see Kari running off in the distance crying.  
  
No! She must've seen me kissing Catherine!  
  
"KARI WAIT!" Was all I could get out of my mouth as I tried to reach her in time.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6 ~*~  
  
Me "So there you have it! What did you think of TK's view of the situation? In the next chapter, you'll finally get the end of that particular cliffhanger! I haven't made up my mind yet though if I'm going to have it in Kari's or TK's POV. Most likely Kari's though. Remember to R+R please! So until next time, peace!" 


	7. KENYAKO NOTICE

Alright I just wanted to write this advisory page for some people that have been reading this fic. I got a complaint review from someone (I don't mention names) concerning all the kenyako bashing. Well I'm actually following the advice of someone that reviewed awhile ago. In the end it will turn up as a kenyako!! But you have to be patient! However it WILL turn out as a Kenyako because I actually don't have that many problems with Kenyako. I don't mind it either way. So anyway, for the Kenyako haters out there, you've been warned, and also for the Kenyako lovers out there.  
  
-Karikamiya07 


	8. Thursday Back Again!

Me "Well I actually started this sooner then I wanted to, but heck I was bored with homework! So remember for any of you guys that didn't read that last chapter that I put up as a notice, this fic is going to turn in to a Kenyako! I've given you enough warning now, and if you don't like, it, then don't read it!"  
  
Davis "Hey where was I in the last chapter?!"  
  
Me * sweatdrops * "Uh. You were umm at the nurse! Uh yeah, you kind of had to recover after that fight you and I had! Heh heh."  
  
Davis "Oh I see. HEY! Wait a minute! That happened here in the credit room! Not in the actual fic!"  
  
Me "Umm, oh look at the time! I have to go! Ken you can take it from here!" * Karikamiya07 dashes out the door *  
  
Davis "COME BACK HERE!!!!!" * Davis runs out after Karikamiya07 *  
  
Ken "MUHAHAHA I have the room to myself! Now to turn it in to a Ken fic." * get's a whole bunch of stares from Takari fans * "Uh. It was just a joke okay?! A joke! Ahem! Now, Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon although she wishes that she did. This is told in Kari's POV."  
  
Chapter 7: Thursday-Back Again?! ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~  
  
"Catherine, y-" TK was cut off as this so called 'Catherine' pressed her lips on TK's.  
  
I could feel tears starting to come up in my eyes. I know he's my best friend, but dammit I can't hold it back any longer! I have a crush on my best friend! His lips were so warm against mine earlier! I loved kissing him! THAT SHOULD BE ME HE'S KISSING! Tears were now flowing down my cheeks and splashing onto my dress.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore as I ran out of the shadows and down the hall.  
  
"KARI WAIT!" Was all I could hear besides my sobs coming out.  
  
~*~*~*~End*~*~*~*~  
  
Who knows where I was running. I didn't care. As long as I got as far away as possible from TK and CATHERINE! Who was she anyway?! Oh hell I don't even care!  
  
As I cried, I must have run up towards the bow of the boat. I remember when I got to the edge of the boat against the railing and wanting more then anything in the world just to jump and go home. When you think about it, it wasn't that drastic, considering I still had awhile to spend on the boat with TK.  
  
I ended up on the floor sobbing my heart out and that's all I really remember before it happened.  
  
I felt the air around me seem damper. When I looked up, I was definitely not in the same place I had been. I was sitting on the sand with a dark sky, and a dark ocean it seemed.  
  
"No! It couldn't possibly be?! Could it?!" I stared shocked not talking to anyone in particular.  
  
You guessed it, the Dark Ocean! I remember only too well the last time I came here. That scubamon betrayed me, and I barely made it out alive thanks to. TK. Even if I could call for his help, would I want it? I stood up taking in my surroundings when I heard a sound behind me. I stiffened straight as I cautiously turned around.  
  
"W-wh-who's there?" I said scared out of my wits.  
  
"Sssooo you have returned. The bearer of Light," A slithery sound came from the digimon that stood behind me.  
  
"N-no! Why have I come here?! Did you summon me again to try and HELP you?! I won't do it! Not this time! I WON'T!!" I yelled as the Scubamon started to approach me.  
  
"Oh no, this time you did it all yourself bearer of light. All yourself." the scubamon said with an evil grin.  
  
"No! This has to be a dream or something! I want to go home!" I cried out.  
  
"Why are you so sad? You should be happy, you're about to make an excellent queen for my master." the scubamon said right before he launched at me, and tackled me to the ground.  
  
I tried to get him off. Really I did. Oh help me I tried. I screamed, punched, kicked, and did anything phsyically possible, but it didn't help. Very soon, he got a black rope seemingly produced from air around me. Then he started to tie a white cloth around my mouth so no one could hear me yell.  
  
Soon I was being dragged to a small submarine, which seemed like a big bubble. I literally stopped trying to escape. Not that I could really do anything tied up and gagged. I needed to clear my thoughts about this situation.  
  
'Common Kari think. What would Tai do if he were in your position?' I thought, 'Oh yeah he WOULDN'T be in my position because he would've attacked the scubamon when he first got the chance!' I practically screamed inside my head.  
  
"Hmm, decided to stop fighting it eh? Ha ha, wise choice on your part bearer of Light." the scubamon said before he turned back to his controls.  
  
We went deeper and deeper in to the depths of the dark ocean until finally we came to an underwater city.  
  
The city was inside a clear dome, and the buildings inside seemed very modern like. If I wasn't in such a desperate situation, I might have actually thought that the city was quite remarkable for Digimon to make.  
  
"Ah!! Here we are. Home sweet home! At least it will be for you," the scubamon said.  
  
All I could do was roll my eyes and try and figure out exactly what I was going to do. You see it was kind of harder then I expected to devise a plan of escape, considering that I didn't even know what that black rope was made out of, or could do.  
  
As soon as we landed inside the city, the scubamon opened the top of the submarine and started to drag me out by the leash/black rope. When I got outside, I saw that we were in front of a large sea palace. It had five turrets it looked like. Four were on the ends of the square shaped palace, and one was directly in front of us with the door that led inside in the center.  
  
The drawbridge was up, but the scubamon pressed a button near a speaker on a pole near the submarine.  
  
BEEP! "Who's there and who do you wish to see?" Asked a female version of what sounded like a scubamon.  
  
"I'm a scubamon bringing the bearer of light to see the Master," replied the scubamon that was holding me.  
  
"Very well, you may enter," Came the female voice again.  
  
As she finished, the drawbridge was then lowered, and the scubamon walked inside.  
  
The castle was huge once we got inside. There must have been at least five staircases in different places around the castle. We of course only went up one of these, then down some hallways, and some more hallways. This went on until I thought my legs would collapse from exhaustion if not from the jerking way the scubamon was pulling me.  
  
Finally we came to a giant set of doors, and the scubamon talked to one of the gaurds outside the doors, who just grunted and opened the door.  
  
We went inside and this had to be the most beautiful place in the palace that I had seen! Mind you I didn't see much, but still, it was pretty fascinating.  
  
In front of us was a huge Digimon sitting in a throne. Beside that throne was a slightly smaller throne which looked like it was awaiting a person to sit in it.  
  
My eyes weren't that interested with the throne though. They were fixed on the giant Digimon in front of me. It didn't really look like it had legs, but more a skirt with tentacles. His head was huge with a turbon like upper half of his head, and a human resemblance face. He also had hands, however only three giant fingers on each.  
  
"What have you brought me my scubamon?" The Digimon bellowed.  
  
"My master, at last the bearer of Light has returned. I have brought her to you to be your queen," The scubamon said while taking a deep bow.  
  
"You have done well scubamon. Please, remove the mouth garment, and leave us in peace," The Digimon ordered.  
  
"Yes Master," The scubamon said as he went to untie the white cloth in my mouth.  
  
While he was untying it though, he stopped at my ear and whispered only loud enough for me to hear, 'Watch what you say in front of the Master, otherwise he will have your head.'  
  
With that he left us alone as I started to work my mouth, after having been in the same position for a long time.  
  
"Now, what is your name my precious bearer of light?" The Digimon said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"My name is Hikari. Hikari Kamiya," I said, praying that my voice sounded as bold as I wanted it to.  
  
"My name is Unioctomon, Master of the Scubamon. Hikari. Such a beautiful name." He said as he started to get a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, now what do you want with me? I wish to take no part in it! All I want is to go back home, or at least go back to the cruise I was on," I demanded.  
  
"My my, you seem to be a rebellious one. I like that in a woman, but oh no, you will not be just any woman when I'm done with you. You will be my beautiful queen that will shed light on the dark depths of the ocean," Unioctomon said.  
  
"I will not. I told you, I want no part of this! I WILL NOT BE YOUR'S!" I yelled.  
  
"SILENCE!" His voice filled the entire room, and I swear you could have heard it out of the palace.  
  
"You will do what I say, or be sentenced to live in the dungeons!"  
  
I started to get afraid. Maybe I should've taken that stupid Scubamon's advice. No matter, I could not back down! I needed to get out of there. To be with my friends. To be anywhere but here.  
  
"I don't care! I never planned to be used by any man in my life, and I'm not about to start with you!"  
  
"Maybe a night in the dungeons will change your attitude little girl! Guards!" He yelled as two guards from outside came in and dragged me out.  
  
We left and went down two staircases to get to the basement. Finally we got to a dark place where there were barely any lights at all on the walls. There were about eight different cells that I could see before they shoved me in to a cell with my hands still tied. The guards then locked the door and trudged away.  
  
I felt all alone. Maybe because I WAS all alone. What's going to happen to me? No one know's where I am and probably never will! Why did I stumble across TK and Catherine? God, how I wish TK was with me. He would at least be able to cheer me up or try and rescue me. Now I don't even know if he could rescue me, would he? After all, he's with Catherine now. I had finally accepted it.  
  
'I need you TK!' was all I could think as I started shaking with sobs.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7 ~*~  
  
Me "There you go guys! So what did you think? You finally got to see what happened at the end of the cliffhanger! ( The plot has now thickened though. Dum dum dum! Next chapter will be what happened on the cruise while Kari was in the Dark Ocean! It will be TK's POV! Remember to R+R! Thankies!" 


	9. Thursday Kari, what's wrong!

Me "Hey y'all! I changed my penname to be Azn Angel Hikari! I think that sounds better personally, then Karikamiya07. Anyway, I'm glad I found some time to update this fic! So much homework and tests. Oh well! How'd every1 like the last chapter?!"  
  
Davis "How can you talk about the last chapter so calmly?! Hikari's in trouble!! I need to rescue her! Be her knight in shining armor!!!!!!" * attempts to jump out the window and rescue Kari *  
  
Me "Oh brother! DAVIS GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!! I CAN'T LET YOU GO OFF AND TELL TK WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!!!!" * snatches Davis from the windowsill *  
  
Davis "Hey! Lemme go!!"  
  
Me * struggles with a kicking and screaming Davis * "No!"  
  
Ken * sigh * "Yet another normal day here in Karik- I mean, Azn Angel Hikari's room. Oh well better do what Azn Angel Hikari paid me to do! Azn Angel Hikari does not own any part of Digimon except however for Unioctomon. Hmm, I think I said her name too much in those sentences. Oh well!"  
  
Me * finally manages to strap Davis with some cord and stuff a hankerchief in his mouth * "T-That's much better!" * pant *  
  
* TK enters the room *  
  
TK "Hey! Has anyone seen Kari?! I need to talk to her real quick! Wait a minute, what's Davis doing tied up like that?"  
  
Me "Umm nevermind that TK! Well I haven't seen Kari recently! Omg look at the time, I need to start this fic! TK try looking for Kari somewhere else!" * starts to push TK towards the door *  
  
TK * sweatdrops * "Uh. Okay. Well if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her!"  
  
Me "Sure, sure! Now on with the fic, because I'm sure all of you are bored with all this stuff now!"  
  
Chapter 8: Thursday-Kari, what's wrong?! ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~*~ When I didn't say anything but stared Catherine asked, "TK, do you love me?"  
  
"Catherine, y-" I started, but was cut off by Catherine's lips on mine.  
  
My eyes grew big as she started to deepen the kiss. No! This is wrong! I have to get her off me! I love Kari! Not you Catherine! I thought.  
  
Just then I saw a flash of pink go by us out of the corner of my eye. I broke off the kiss quickly just to see Kari running off in the distance crying.  
  
No! She must've seen me kissing Catherine!  
  
"KARI WAIT!" Was all I could get out of my mouth as I tried to reach her in time. ~*~*~*~*~End*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shit! I can't believe she saw that, I mean I think she did anyway.  
  
"Listen Catherine I was going to say this BEFORE you kissed me, but I have to say it now before I leave. I think you're a really nice girl and everything, but I think you'd find a better guy then me. I've kind of got my eye on someone else right now." I said hoping she wouldn't be too heartbroken.  
  
"Oh. I think I understand. I'm sorry then TK." She said even though I could see she was trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Catherine, but you'll find the right guy for you, I promise. Anyway, I really have to go, I'm sorry for being rude or anything, but I just have to find someone right now." I trailed off.  
  
"I see. It was that girl that ran past us right? I'm sorry if I screwed up anything. I really am!" She said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I know, I know, don't worry, I don't think anything will really be screwed up! Anyway, I REALLY have to go now!" I said as I turned to go.  
  
"Bye TK." Catherine said as she stayed by the railing.  
  
"Bye Catherine!" I said as I jogged off in the direction that Kari went.  
  
As if I hadn't already had enough of girl problems that day, I just HAD to go and get Kari all upset AGAIN!! This must be my record high for breaking girl's hearts in one day! Now I'll probably never get another chance with Kari.  
  
I started frantically looking for Kari around the ship so that I could apologize. As I turned a corner, I saw her by the railing sitting on the floor. I came to a halt as my heart shattered at the same time.  
  
Kari had her head on top of her arms, while her legs were tucked under her arms. It looked like she was crying from as far as I was, which was a few feet.  
  
I started to advance towards Kari slowly not exactly sure of what I was going to say.  
  
"K-kari?" I said as I reached to touch her arm.  
  
I expected her to slap my hand away and run off in a different direction once she noticed that I was there. But, she didn't. It was weird actually. She just sat there with her head still down. I could barely even see that she was breathing.  
  
"Kari?" I said a little more strongly.  
  
I still got no response. She just sat there.  
  
"Kari, I'm so sorry. Listen, that girl and me aren't anything. She caught me off guard when she kissed me, and I'm really, really sorry Kari," I said. Still nothing.  
  
"Kari, common please say something," I said pleadingly. You'd think she would at least turn to me and say something cold after what I had done. Yet she STILL did nothing!  
  
"Kari, you're starting to scare me! Say something, please!" I said as I touched her arm. It's not like she could be asleep or anything either!  
  
"KARI!!" I said as I started to shake her. Her head started to flop up and down like a rag doll and I caught her head to see what was the matter.  
  
I almost dropped her head once I took a look at her eyes. I never saw anything like what I saw then in her eyes. They had lost their sparkle, and were all clouded over with darkness. There was no light in her eyes at all. It looked as if life itself had stopped in her.  
  
"TK! What's wrong?" I heard Matt say behind me, as he, Tai, Sora, and Mimi came up behind me.  
  
"T-t-there's something wrong with Kari!!" I choke out.  
  
"What?!" Tai said, as he ran to Kari's side and took a look in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened here TK?!" Tai said as he shot a death glare at me.  
  
"Hey Tai, back-off will ya?! I'm sure it wasn't TK's fault!!" Matt countered at Tai.  
  
"Alright alright Matt! Hey I'm sorry TK. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but jeez, what the hell DID happen?!"  
  
"I-I don't know. One minute she was running on the boat crying, and the next I found her here not moving!"  
  
After I said that, there was a sudden beeping noise coming from my D- terminal. We all kept our D-terminal's to communicate with each other, and we kept our digivices with us as memories.  
  
So I flipped up the top and took a look at who was calling.  
  
YOU HAVE RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM IZZY:  
  
Hey TK! I was surfing the internet, while uploading some information from Gennai! He told me that there was something up with the dark ocean! Do you think Ken or Kari may be in danger?  
  
Izzy  
  
"Guys we have a problem. We need to get to a computer quick!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8 ~*~  
  
Me "Hey guys! Sorry I'm stopping it there! Aren't I evil?! But I have a ton of work to do because exams are next week! I'll TRY and get another chapter up before the christmas holidays, but I can't make any promises! Anyway please R+R! Oh yeah and in your reviews can you guys give me ideas on what different costumes I should do for the characters once the masquerade starts?! I have ideas, but if I find any better ones in your reviews, I'll use that and give you credit!" 


	10. Thursday Time to Find Some Answers

Me "Alright, so for the last and first chapter I managed to get two flames. Interesting. First of all, for the person that flamed me about the Takari pairing, I warned you about as much as I could!! If you don't like it, then don't read it! That's pretty simple!"  
  
Davis "Hehehehe, he/she wanted a Daikari pairing. I can't agree with him more!"  
  
Me "Davis. That was a bad decision you decided to make." * fist grips so tightly, knuckles become white *  
  
Davis "Eeps!" * runs off *  
  
Me "Come back here you scrawny little." * runs after Davis *  
  
Cody "Ken's sick today so I'm filling in!" * sweatdrops * "Is it always like this around here?" * readers nod * "Oh jeez. Oh well, Azn Angel Hikari does not own any part of digimon."  
  
Me * halts chasing for a minute * "Hey Cody, you forgot the 'although she wishes she did' part!" * continues to chase *  
  
Cody "Oh yeah! Oh well, you already know." * throws a script in the air and walks away *  
  
Me * while sitting on Davis about to punch his head * "Yeah, so here is the next chapter in TK's POV!"  
  
Chapter 8: Thursday-Time to Find Some Answers  
  
~*~  
  
I started running for my room, knowing Ken had brought his laptop with him on the trip.  
  
"I think I'll stay here with Kari in case she wakes up!" Matt yelled after me.  
  
Mimi must have stayed with Matt, because once I got to my room, Tai and Sora were only a few minutes behind me.  
  
I turned on the computer praying Izzy was still online and using the chat system.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Hey Ken!  
  
Success I thought!  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Hey! It's TK not Ken! I'm using his computer. Izzy I need some information from you, it's an emergency!  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Sure TK. What's up?! What's wrong?  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: It's Kari! One minute she was running away from me and then the next she was on the deck with her head in her arms.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Okay. So what's the problem? That doesn't seem too abnormal to me.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: She's not saying anything. We lifted her head up, and, it's like she's somewhere else! There's no shine in her eyes or anything!  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Strange. It must have something to do with the Dark Ocean. I can't find any other reasoning to it!  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: I need to know if you can track Kari's signal in the Dark Ocean? PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: I don't know TK. It would be hard to do. Ever since Black Wargreymon sealed up the links to the Dark Ocean, I've never gotten any area maps of that region.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Common Izzy! There has to be SOMETHING you can do!  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Calm down TK! I'm going to check in with Gennai. Maybe he can give me some more information on the Dark Ocean. All the information I have so far, is just that someone's tampering with the links to it.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Alright. I don't suppose I can get to the Dark Ocean by means of a computer right?  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: TK. You know we can't do that. It's not any different from when we went there last. It could possibly be even worse now that the links to the Dark Ocean are sealed.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Gennai told me there's nothing he knows of so far. He's going to do some more investigating. I don't know how we can get Kari out of this one TK. We can't even get in to the Dark Ocean, let alone rescue her.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: I need to find SOMEWAY! There HAS to be someway. Listen, do me a favor and keep on researching about it. If you find anything, ANYTHING, e-mail me on the d-terminal! I'm going to try and find some ideas with the rest of the gang.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Alright. But TK, promise me one thing.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: What is it?  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Whatever you do, you have to be careful. The Dark Ocean is not a thing to be taken too lightly.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Yeah I know. I'll talk to you later.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Bye!  
  
I signed off, and faced Tai and Sora. They seemed to know that I didn't find out anything useful. Just as I was about to open the door, Mimi came rushing in.  
  
"TK! You have to come and see this!!" Mimi said just before she ran back outside and toward where Kari was.  
  
I dashed in the hallway after Mimi, and came to the clearing again. Matt was hunched over looking at Kari. Not much looked different.  
  
"What's the problem?" I asked.  
  
"Shh! Come here and listen." Matt said.  
  
I walked over and bent down near Matt. Everyone was still and silent as I finally heard what was the matter.  
  
Kari was talking, well more like muttering. There was one problem though. She kept on muttering the same sort of words over and over again. 'It's all my fault. He'll probably never speak to me again,' Was the sort of stuff she was saying. Sora gasped as I turned my head to look at her.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora had a hand clamped over her mouth, "T-That's what happened to me! Matt as well! We were back in the digital world for the first time, when we were both sucked in to depression! Kari needs our help. She needs to be brought back to this world."  
  
"I've tried Sora. It doesn't work. That's the problem. It seems there's something more then just what we had, that's come over her." Matt replied.  
  
"Matt, Sora, Mimi we should go look for Ken, make sure he's alright too," Tai suggested, "TK, you should stay here with Kari."  
  
I just nodded, as the rest of the gang went off in search of Ken.  
  
I stared at Kari for awhile not being able to take it all in. Why? Why was the only question I could ask. Why did it have to happen to her? She was kind, caring, funny; heck she was like the sum of everything. What happened, and where was she?! I kept on thinking of what was happening to her at that moment. Was she safe or in danger?  
  
"Kari. I need you here. It's not your fault it's mine. Wake up please!" I said on the verge of tears, "K-Kari wake up! PLEASE!!" I shook as I took her shoulders and shook them gently, while little tears escaped my eyes. Kari of course said nothing, I wasn't really expecting her to, but hey it's good to try right?  
  
"HIKARI!" I said as I slammed my fist down on the deck sobbing.  
  
I continued to cry there for who knows how long until I felt some sort of warmth touching my skin.  
  
"TK." I heard a small voice say.  
  
I looked up to find white and pink light shining above Kari's head, as a figure of her stood there.  
  
"TK! Help me please!" The figure of Kari asked me.  
  
"What the? I thought the portal to the Dark Ocean was sealed." I said out loud.  
  
I don't really know why I did it, I guess it must have been on impulse, as I rose to meet the white and pink light. Hey if it worked one time, it might work another right? I jumped towards the light and vanished from the boat.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
~*~  
  
Me "Aww TK's going to rescue Kari. Ain't it purdy? Lol! :P A lot of you guys actually thought TK was going to go through the digiport in the computer to go to the Dark Ocean! Common, at least give me some credit! This was one of my favourite shows after all! I know the dark ocean was sealed by Black Wargreymon, so how did TK manage to get there? You'll have to find out in later chapters! ;) Please remember to R+R! Oh yeah and if you're wondering where Davis went. Well let's just say he won't be walking properly for awhile." 


	11. Thursday Memories Repeat Themselves

Me "Well looks like we have another chapter on our hands! I'm finally over being lazy in getting a new chapter out so there Steph! You can stop going on strike! Lol!"  
  
Davis "That's right! I'm back!!"  
  
Me "Mmmhmm Davis is back too."  
  
Davis "What?! No smart remark, no joke against me?!"  
  
Me "Nope. I shall be calm. Calm."  
  
Ken "Right, well while she's cleansing herself, I'm back! I got over my sickness and booted Cody out of my job. I heard he wasn't doing it that well anyway. So, getting on to the disclaimer. Azn Angel Hikari does not own any part of digimon although she wishes she did. Hmm I've got to change that at some point or another. It's getting pretty boring."  
  
Me "Yes well, on with the fic. Calm, calm. TK's POV. Calm, calm."  
  
Chapter 9: Thursday-Memories Repeat Themselves  
  
~*~  
  
I was drifting for a few minutes in a seemingly endless portal. Before I knew it though I was thrown out and on to a sandy cliff. Dark luminous clouds floated overhead while a dense dark forest lay behind me. A wide of expanse of water stretched out below in front of me for as far as my eye could reach. Everything was dark. Everything was damp. Everything was cold.  
  
"The dark ocean," I whispered in awe to myself.  
  
I managed to get up and dust myself off still wondering how on earth I got here. I mean shouldn't the portal be sealed? I mean even Izzy our resident genius (besides Ken), thinks that we can't get here, yet somehow I had.  
  
A rustling and some voices sounded not too far to my left as I quickly thought of where to hide. I mean the last time I came here there was evil right? Well nothing looks too different, most likely I'd bet is that evil's still here.  
  
So I started franticly looking from side to side in search of somewhere to hide, and found the dark forest behind me. So, of course I threw myself under a bush as crouched to see what was coming up.  
  
In just a few minutes, two shapes appeared near where I was standing just before. They were walking as they talked to each other. They had webbed feet, as well as oxygen tanks on their backs. Each of them had badges on their chests seemingly like ranks. One had a star and five rope-type knots beneath it, while the other only had three knots. Blue and white skin covered their bodies and I realized I knew them. They were scubamon.  
  
"How's the progress coming?" The scubamon with five knots asked the other.  
  
"Very well captain. We should be completed in a few days time," The scubamon with only three knots replied.  
  
"Very good. Our Master will be pleased, not that he is not already with his new capture." The captain grinned.  
  
"Yes, our new queen. Have you heard anything of her Captain?"  
  
"Only that she seems to be the same girl from about two years ago." "Our Master seems to have excellent taste."  
  
"Yes, yes he does. Now, after our troops have finished the drilling, I want you to." The captain drifted off as they walked farther past me.  
  
I started thinking about what they had said. Something about a new captured queen that had been the same girl from about two years ago. I figured it must have been Kari. Who else could it have been? I highly doubt many girls are captured and brought to the Dark Ocean to be an undersea queen. If this was true though, Kari needed my help, and desperately.  
  
I waited until the scubamon were a good distance away so they wouldn't see me, before I quickly dashed out and ran down the path leading off of the cliff. I didn't really have any idea where I was going. I mean it's not like I've gone there for vacation or anything and knew where all the routs were. I'd only been there once, and would not like to repeat it again thank you very much.  
  
So there I was racing down the slope of where I had no clue where I was to go. Hey may as well start near the ocean right? I mean it IS the Dark Ocean. I figured if I was going to guess as to where Kari was I may as well start at the most obvious part of that world.  
  
So I ran down the slope and came close to the waters edge hoping for some sort of clue as to where she was, when I heard some more noise coming around a bend. I quickly halted behind a boulder as I peered around the corner to where the noise was coming from.  
  
There I saw about two dozen scubamon near the edge of a cliff. Most were hauling rocks and boulders away while others were hacking away with hammers and their attacks at what seemed to be a transparent shield. Most of it was broken now of course since they must have been hacking away at it for quite some time. Some scubamon were shouting orders and such to the others and you could see bit by bit the shield was disappearing. On the other side, it seemed to lead to another expsanse of water from what little I could make of it. It was different though. The water had a blue colour and breezes were escaping through. When I realized what that gap led too, I was in complete shock. It must have been the real world. That was an ocean or some type of water in the real world.  
  
Somehow the scubamon managed to bypass Black Wargreymon's shield. How, was a complete mystery to me. There was another thing that I noticed. Kari wasn't there. She wasn't with them.  
  
Where could she be? I thought. I then saw two scubamon start to load a sort of submarine type ship. It was small, but I figured it could still get down to the bottom of the ocean. Carefully I made my way towards the submarine without anyone looking. They were all too intent on that gap they had made leading to the real world.  
  
I saw that the submarine had a little trunk and hoisted it above my head. Success! There was only a little amount of room, but large enough for me to get into. So, quickly I slid myself in and shut the compartment. I found a white blanket and shoved myself between two boxes, while putting the blanket overtop myself.  
  
I seemed to be in some luck as two of the scubamon that loaded the vessel didn't open the trunk again. I heard, I'm guessing the same scubamon, get in to the vessel and start off down in to the water. Believe me I had absolutely no clue where we were going. This was my only option though. Even if I didn't find Kari, I could still try and find out what those scubamon were trying to do on shore.  
  
Off we went for who knows how long. I eventually lost track of time as my eyelids started to close, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~Kari's POV~*~*~ (A/N: This is just a little episode as to what Kari's doing)  
  
I'd lost track of time as I was in the cell crying. Who knows when I was going to get out. I heard someone talk to the guards outside my dark cell room. I looked up as the cell door opened and a big digimon appeared in the door.  
  
He walked quickly over towards me and forced me up as he carried me out of the cell.  
  
"W-where are we going?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Heh. You'll know soon enough little girl," The big digimon said with a devilish grin.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
~*~  
  
Me "OMG! I FINALLY got that chapter up!!!! I'm sooooooooo sorry every1!!!! I was really busy during the holidays (not to mention lazy) and now that school has started, I have a lot of homework assignments! Sorry! Anyway hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! This one was shorter then the rest of them, but I wanted to separate it into parts! So yeah! See ya guys! Remember to R+R please! Oh yeah and no striking!!! Lol! Just jkin! U can strike if ya want but I'm not sure it will do anything. :P" 


	12. Away message

Hey everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update. I'm even more sorry though for the fact that I'm not going to be able to update for awhile. Sorry to all the faithful reviewers, who were looking forward to a new chapter! I've just got so much going on in my life right now, with school and other activities, I haven't had time to write a new chapter! I'm going to keep on writing the fic, but I wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to do that for still a little while. So please bear with me and I promise I'll have a new chapter up when I have time to do one! Thanks! ^_^  
  
-Azn Angel Hikari 


	13. Thursday Strange Events

Me "OMG!!! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!! I've had a WHOLE lot of work I've had to do, since teachers seem to like killing their students with work. -.- I've also had some writers block but I'm trying to get over it now!"  
  
Davis "I hate teacher's! They always manage to ruin your day! Well at least most of them."  
  
Me "OMG! Davis and I ACTUALLY agree on something?! It's amazing!"  
  
Davis * nods * "It is very interesting indeed."  
  
Me "Uh Davis. Okay now you're starting to scare me."  
  
Ken * sighs * "How many times have I said this disclaimer. I think too many people have heard it more often then not but basically Azn Angel Hikari doesn't own digimon yadda yadda yadda."  
  
Me "Why Ken. Are we getting a little lazy on the job here? I'm not paying you to slack on the job you know! Hmm. Perhaps I'll get Cody to do the disclaimer next time!"  
  
Ken "I'll be good! I'll be good!"  
  
Me "Alright. Well anyway here's the next chapter! What's going to happen to Kari?! What's happening to TK?! And the most important of all. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO EVERYONE BACK AT THE SHIP!?" * cough * "By the way this will be in Ken's POV back at the ship." * cough *  
  
Chapter 10- Strange Events  
  
~*~  
  
Okay so here I was around 11 o'clock at night still trying to dodge Yolei. Okay so she's not really THAT bad I suppose. Most of the time she's actually pretty nice I guess. She can just be annoying sometimes. The way she ALWAYS hangs around me like a guy can't have any privacy or anything! I have to admit though. She's getting better. Maybe Kari's saying something to her. I don't know.  
  
I was still back around the dance after I'd just witnessed TK walking off the deck with some strange girl. I also caught a glimpse of Kari earlier just leaving after telling off some guy. Either way, I finally managed to start talking to the guys since Yolei was out dancing with some new friends.  
  
So I was here having a pretty good time talking with the guys when we heard a guy who started raising his voice somewhere on the ship. Normally it wouldn't have really bothered us that some guy was yelling. What bugged us was that it faintly resembled TK's voice. Not only that, the person was yelling Tai's one and only little sister Kari.  
  
We all glanced at each other quizzically, as we started to go in search of the voice that shouted. While we started looking I spotted Yolei ahead of us obviously trying to look for me.  
  
"Hey guys I'll catch up later! Umm I need to use the bathroom. Yeah! That's it I need to use the bathroom!" I lied. I could feel a sweatdrop forming at the side of my head while the rest of the guys just stared at me with plain disbelieving on their faces.  
  
"Alright. We'll met up with you later then Ken," Matt said half trying to convince himself.  
  
I nodded vigorously as they headed off in the direction from where they heard the voice. Quickly I ducked into a room at the side as Yolei ran past looking for me. I stayed a few minutes until I was completely sure she was gone, then cautiously got out from my hiding place and quickly dashed to where I hoped the rest of everyone was.  
  
As luck would have it I got lost on the ship. I was never any good with the whole direction thing and I ended up in the kitchens at the bottom of the ship. I looked through a couple of rooms (some that were pretty embarrassing as ladies all but politely told me to get out right away) and finally found myself back at my room.  
  
My laptop was out for some strange reason and still on. I shook my head as I realized that Tai, Matt or TK had used it after I specifically told them not to! Especially if they were going to forget to turn it off! What do they think this thing runs on?! Oxygen? Sighing I decided to at least check my e-mail since I hadn't done that in about three days.  
  
Everytime I sign onto the internet Aol Instant Messenger always signed me on automatically, so obviously Izzy was on. I mean he's even more of a computer nut then I am, so he's basically ALWAYS on.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: TK! Prodigious! I've been trying to reach you by the D- terminal but it won't go through for some strange reason.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Uh hey Izzy. TK? The last time I checked this was my (Ken) account.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Oh! Ken! Sorry I was talking to TK earlier on your account. Where is he?! I need to talk to him about something very important.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Sorry Izzy I have no clue where TK is. The guys were looking for some guy that shouted Kari's name that sounded like TK, but we couldn't tell. What's the big emergency anyway?  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: There's a problem in the digital world.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: What?! What happened?  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Well I better fill you in I guess. There's something wrong with Kari apparently. TK was worried and I had a theory it might have had something to do with the Dark Ocean. I mean it's not everyday that a girl just slumps on a deck with her head in her arms not saying anything to anyone.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Sounds logical. Have you found anything? I mean didn't Black Wargreymon seal up the gap in the digital world? How are you going to find anything?  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: That's just it. Someone's tampering with Black Wargreymon's seal. I was looking to see if I could find any maps of the digital world. One minute there weren't any, and then the next there was a tiny hole present. It keeps on growing rapidly as we speak.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: H-how? I thought it was impossible!  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: I know so did I. I got in contact with Gennai thankfully (not that he was really that happy to see me because apparently I ask too many things of an old guy), and he started looking into it. We found out the location, which is in the Dark Ocean as my theory predicted. The only problem is finding out if the "disappearance" of Kari and that are connected. Either way we have to do something about both of them. I keep on trying to get a hold of TK, but something's blocking the signal, and I can't reach him.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Alright. I'll try and figure out what's going on here, while you get some more information. If you do contact me via D-terminal and tell me what's up.  
  
PiNEaPPlE_WiZ: Yeah sure. Contact me though if YOU guys find out anything.  
  
DaRk_EmpOrER: Ok.  
  
I signed off and had multiple ideas running through my head. 'How on Earth could anyone possible tamper with the seal? Black Wargreymon was one of the strongest opponents we had ever faced and here someone was able to break through what he didn't want. What exactly had happened to Kari? How are we going to help?' Were the biggest but not the only events running through my head as I dashed out the door to try and find the rest of the guys.  
  
On my way out I grabbed my digivice just in case I needed it soon. I'd also be able to track down the rest of everyone since they all carried theirs around with them anyway.  
  
I started to follow the signal and found myself on one of the decks. Sure enough there was Kari sitting against a railing with her head in her hands held up by her knees. Everyone else was there as well, most likely searching frantically for TK.  
  
"Hey Tai, guys where's TK?" I asked.  
  
"Oh there you are Ken! We don't know! We went away for a minute and he vanished! First Kari's freaking everyone out by not talking to us and now TK's vanished!" Tai said running a hand through his brown hair.  
  
"I may have an answer to that. It seems like someone's been tampering with Black Wargreymon's seal on the Dark Ocean. At least that's Izzy's theory, which I find logical." Ken replied.  
  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Uh yeah. One minute Izzy was surfing the net for some information on the digital world for something that TK wanted and there was nothing. A minute later there's a tiny hole in the map that he can see and it's been growing larger ever since."  
  
"What are we going to do though? I mean it's not like we can sit around here like floating ducks just waiting for TK or Kari to come back. We have to do something! Help them out somehow!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
As Tai went over and tried to calm Sora down assuring that they would do everything in their power to try and help, Matt stepped up and started to talk to me.  
  
"You said that there's a hole in the seal right?" Matt asked as I nodded yes to him, "Then there must be a way we can get in there. We need a gateway of some sort. TK obviously found one to someplace, maybe we can find another one, or the same one."  
  
Just as he finished saying that and I was about to reply we found a green and pink light above the railing of the boat with the images of Kari and TK.  
  
Everyone stopped where they were and didn't say a word as they looked on in awe. Tai was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Umm I'd call this a sign of some sort. I'm not sure about everyone else but I'm going through it."  
  
"You're not going without me Tai!" Sora replied.  
  
"My little brother might be in there, so I'm going as well," Matt commented.  
  
"And you're not leaving me here on this ship alone Yamato!" Mimi chimed in.  
  
"If Kari's there I'm going too!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Kari and TK are my best friends! I'm coming with you guys." Yolei replied.  
  
"Well I better go as well since everyone else is going. Plus I owe it to Izzy to try and figure out what's going on." I replied as I started typing a message to Izzy via my D-terminal.  
  
"Alright then! We're all set!" Tai said as he cupped his goggles over his eyes (A/N: Yes I know Tai gave Davis his goggles but I'm just making Tai have a pair as well! :P I guess Tai must have bought some new ones or something.)  
  
Everyone held up their digivices towards the light and were sucked into the giant green/pink void.  
  
End of Chapter 10 ~*~  
  
Me DONE! FINITO!!!! :P Well I hope you all liked this chapter! I had to tell you guys what was happening back at the ship because. Well. You'll see. ;) Please R+R!! See ya later!!! Oh yeah and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner than I did with this one. x.x We'll have to see the workload I get. Later days! 


	14. Thursday Unexpected Help

Me "Wow! I'm so sorry! I owe you guys such a big apology for getting this chapter up so late!" * gets down on her knees *  
  
Davis "Yes yes you do. You should feel very ashamed of yourself."  
  
Me "Ah oh well. The important part is that the chapter is FINALLY up! Keyword being finally."  
  
Davis "Yes now I get to rant!"  
  
Me "Woah hold it! Who gave you permission to rant on my story?!"  
  
Davis "Uh the person who signed this contract!" * holds a contract up to her face *  
  
Me "Oh great. Just great. Can't even get any privacy in my own story! Oh well. Anyways thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed my fic the last time! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys like it so far! Oh yeah and just to relieve some people's worries, this IS going to turn out to be a takari! So yeah just making that clear."  
  
Davis "No! You just HAD to remind me!" * groans *  
  
Ken "Alright I'm intercepting here. Azn Angel Hikari does not own any part of digimon eventhough she wishes she did. She DOES however own this storyline."  
  
Me "Hey Ken you added that on didn't you?"  
  
Ken "Yes yes I did. You see you took so long trying to update that it gave me time to think of something a little new." * glares at me *  
  
Me "Oh. Well uh. On with the fic!" * runs away from Ken and yells over her shoulder * "Oh yeah this is in TK's perspective!!!"  
  
Chapter 11- Unexpected Help  
  
~*~  
  
A jolt awoke me as I tried to see through darkness. It took me awhile to actually figure out where I was when I heard voices outside the car.  
  
"I shall report to Lord Unioctomon's chamber immediately to report the progress of the mission." Takeru could hear from inside the vehicle.  
  
"Very good. Shall anyone need me I will be in the cells checking on storage." Another being said.  
  
After awhile of laying in the darkness and listening carefully to the surroundings, Takeru crouched and found a button on the door to the trunk of the vehicle. Pressing it, the door opened slightly as he took a look outside. From what he could tell nothing was there to bring him any harm. Opening the trunk full way, he climbed out of it and took a look around.  
  
It was amazing. Like a village underwater. Buildings roamed the floor of hard sand, and vehicles could be seen in the air. A huge bubble surrounded the entire city or town and there were sea digimon of every sort in it. Quickly, Takeru shut the door and then dashed off to a nearby building. Once in the safety of the alleyway, he tried to get a grip on himself and try and figure things out.  
  
'Whatever I do I have to find Kari. But where to begin!?' He thought frantically as he looked down the dark alleyway. There was something he hadn't noticed before he entered though. Two red eyes gleaming at him shone from the shadows of the buildings.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked aloud before he could stop himself.  
  
"I think the question is who are you and what are you doing here of all places." The voice replied as a digimon came into view. It was a scubamon but you could tell it was old. Wrinkle lines etched her face and a ragged cape was slung over her back as she hobbled along with a walking cane made out of brown coral.  
  
"Why should I tell you what I'm doing here?" He asked a little coldly. For all he knew the scubamon could be an evil one, like the ones he and Kari had witnessed that day at the dark ocean.  
  
"Well. If I knew what you were here for I might be able to help you. For a price of course." The scubamon said with a little wicked smile as she hobbled forward a little more.  
  
Sighing Takeru shrugged and figured, 'What have I got to lose?'.  
  
"Alright here's the deal I'm here looking for a friend. She's human a little shorter than I am, brown hair and crimson eyes." He indicated gesturing with his hands.  
  
The scubamon nodded as she took a webbed hand to her chin and thought a moment, "Yes I believe she is here. The guards around here have been uptight lately. They've been more alert than usual for trouble makers."  
  
"Where could she be then?" Takeru asked getting more impatient to find Kari as soon as possible.  
  
"Most likely up at the castle. You see it up there, the biggest building this city has." She gestured.  
  
As Takeru looked up above the rooftops of the buildings, to where the scubamon was pointing, he saw a huge sand castle type structure. There were huge terrets and different shells lined the walls of the building. Multi-coloured coral made a gate in the looming arched door. Even from his point of view (and that was pretty far away), Takeru could make out heavily armed guards in front of the gate and surrounding the entrance.  
  
"Thank you. What's your price though?" Takeru asked skeptically looking at the scubamon.  
  
"No price. Once I heard your story I decided against it." Her wrinkly face smiled up at him.  
  
"That's very kind of you ma'am but may I ask why?"  
  
The old scubamon nodded and smiled, "I see the same spark in you as I saw in my husband so long ago."  
  
Takeru blushed a bit and then turned to leave, "Thank you." He called over his shoulder as he ran off.  
  
"Be careful!! If you need any help yell for Carrie in a cave or alleyway!" The scubamon yelled waving at him as he ran down the dark alleyway, twisting and turning, jumping over fences and came somewhat close to the building.  
  
Looking up above him Takeru was shocked. It was even bigger than he had imagined seeing it from such a distance before. Quickly he darted over towards another building and hid in the shadows. Peeking out from the side to gaze at the huge underwater castle, he noticed something very different from just a split second before. The gates were opening and soldiers began to come out.  
  
As more started to appear Takeru watched in awe as about 30 submarimon came out of the doors and started marching down. A wagon was trailing in the middle of it where a huge digimon was basked in comfortable cushions as some of the submarimon carried the big wagon. Yet there was something that caught TK's eye mostly. There was a pole stuck to the middle of a wagon and a girl tied down to the pole with her mouth covered. She was in a long white dress and had brown hair. He couldn't quite see from a distance, but somehow, TK just knew that that girl tied to the pole was none other than his best friend Kari.  
  
~*Kari's POV*~  
  
A loud voice boomed behind Kari as she was pulled out into the underwater city.  
  
"If you will not be my wife, then I will make you pay." A menacing voice said as he laughed menacingly and the wagon lurched forward. She didn't say anything and didn't move except for one solitary tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
~*~  
  
Me "Eh. Heh. There we go. Sorry I had to stop it there. I umm hope I can get another chapter up. But I might not be able to." . "Please R+R!!" 


	15. Thursday Everything Must Come to an End

Me "Wow I'm surprised I actually got a few death threats in my last reviews... Well because of those I'm making another chapter... Hopefully this one will actually be good in my opinion. Also I appreciate very much the constructive criticism one of you gave me... It's true my writing is rushed because I try and get the chapter out for everyone to see so that they won't rip my head off. Haha but I'll try to slow it down and hopefully it will be better than the other ones."  
  
Davis "Keyword: Hopefully."  
  
Me "Yes well... Anyways I just wanted to mention that this chapter will probably be long... I sort of want to finish up this story in tops 3 more chapters so yeah."  
  
Ken "And of course Azn Angel Hikari does not own any part of digimon yadda yadda yadda."  
  
Me "Getting a bit lazy there aren't we Ken?"  
  
Ken "Well yeah I mean I've had to say it for how many chapters?!"  
  
Me "It's true it's true... Oh well on with the story!"  
  
Chapter 12- Everything Must Come to an End  
  
~*~  
  
TK watched as the wagon was pulled away. He couldn't do anything, frozen to the spot in a state of fear; not for himself but for Kari. Sure he couldn't see too clearly but somehow the young blonde haired, blue eyed boy knew that the girl that was tied to the pole was more terrified than she had ever been in her life.  
  
As they passed by the building with which, TK was hiding behind, he ran to the other side to see what everyone was up to. I mean come on. It's not like he could really run up waving his arms and be the 'knight in shining armor,' eventhough he knew that he desperately wanted to be. No. He needed a plan... But what? He had no way of contacting the other digidestined and Patamon wasn't even there to help.  
  
'Great just great... Well TK this is what you get for jumping ahead without thinking all of this through...' Takeru thought to himself as he frantically thought about what to do. He couldn't let his best friend die at the hands of this... Well... Monster.  
  
As the teenager thought about what to do, he saw the wagon was being loaded onto a sort of ship. It was a large vehicle, able to transport the wagon and still have lots of room to spare. Windows lined the bottom of it for passengers down below as the wagon was loaded onto it. Once everyone was on, a huge clear dome enveloped the vehicle as lights turned on around the ship.  
  
Mentally cursing himself, Takeru started to run, bumping into some creatures along the way. He ran his hardest, more than usual but seeing as he was on the basketball team, that happened to be pretty fast. Knocking over some bins as he ran, the ship started to float as it started to make it's way into the vast digital sea.  
  
As TK ran, he started to realize that maybe machinery happened to be a little faster and more powerful than human legs. As he neared his destination, his hand outstretched to grab hold of the ship, it booted into high gear, leaving the teenage boy with his hands on his knees, panting hard.  
  
"This... Is... So... NOT my day..." The boy breathed still panting hard from the excessive running he had to do. Kneeling on the ground he punched it hard so that small bits of sand flew up, some getting caught in his blonde spikes. 'Great... So what do I do now?! He could be taking Kari anywhere!' The boy thought as his crystal blue eyes looked up and noticed something. It wasn't a big clue, heck he wasn't even sure if it would work, but something told him to go with his gut feeling and pursue what he saw. There in front of him was a somewhat large, however extremely dark, alleyway.  
Dusting off his hands, TK looked around. There were some digimon that had been eyeing him strangely earlier but as he turned around they all pretended not to look and went on walking carrying on with their own business. Rolling his eyes, TK walked briskly towards the alleyway and peered inside. Once he got used to the darkness, he could make out some boxes and on the far end a fence. Sighing, TK shook his head and called out through the shadows.  
  
"Carrie!" His call was answered by silence, "Great... I should have known not to accept such a stupid idea..." He muttered as a small cackling laugh was heard from behind him.  
  
"So... My idea is foolish now is it?" The Scubamon that he had met earlier grinned with her crimson red eyes shining up at him.  
  
"Oh forgive me miss. I did not mean to insult you... I need help... See there's that girl... But I think your master or king or whatever he is has taken her up above the water... The only problem is that I can't get there." TK explained all sort of rushed since he WAS in a hurry and all.  
  
"Oh but that's where you're wrong my dear... You have a way to get up there, you just didn't know it yet. Here take this." The old scubamon said as she took a small cylindrical tube from out of her robes and placed in the palm of TK's.  
  
"Take that and place it in the base of your mouth. With it you should be able to make it up to the surface breathing normally. You... Do know how to swim I presume?" The lady arched an eyebrow skeptically at TK as he just laughed and nodded.  
  
"Miss... Just thank you so much... I don't know how... To hand it to you..." TK said looking down at the piece in his hands.  
  
The old scubamon only smiled knowingly and patted TK on the back, "I understand. Go on now, get. Before another person rescues your pretty lady friend."  
  
Smiling, TK put the small metal cylinder in his mouth and ran off down the street. The forcefield around the entire underwater city looked pretty solid but a human body or digimon somehow had the capability of pacing through it. It felt like ice as the blonde haired boy stepped through and out into the vast digital sea. Breathing through the small mouth piece, TK had enough air to make it up to the top. But where to go from there?  
  
Swimming as fast and hard as he could, he pumped his muscular arms as the weight of drenched clothes wore him down a little. It took him about five minutes until he actually reached about ten feet from the surface. His ears were going to need a lot of unclogging after this little swim.  
  
Breaking the surface of the water, TK shook his head and smoothed back his hair a little as he began to tread water, finding it increasingly difficult to stay there for long, for the weight of his soaked pants and shoes were weighing him down significantly. He could make out the shoreline, it was a little swim from where he was, but what was on his real mind was what was taking place ON the shore. Old scubamon were still trying to saw a hole through what appeared to be thin air, the hole getting increasingly larger and larger as time went on. It had grown significantly since he had been up here last. What was on the other side though... Surprised him. Takeru could make out trees and grass, and he much doubted that that was another part of the digital world.  
  
Farther off down the shore, TK could make out something else too though. It was an abandoned wagon. Just like the one that he had seen Kari tied to. The monstrous digimon wasn't too far off as other scubamon tied up a pole in the sand as a small figure wavered in the wind at the top. A small white fabric could be seen flying in the wind as it tried to flee off of the tiny girl's body.  
  
"Kari..." TK breathed quietly as he watched the girl. Even though she was so far away, TK could still feel the uncomfort across her face, the uncertainty about what would happen to her.  
  
After awhile, TK snapped out of his daydream and realized that his chin was now just below the surface of water. His pants and shirt were still weighing him down increasingly as he tried to swim to shore, strong muscles along the lengths of his arms as he slowly but surely made it to the small cove on the sandy beach. A couple of times, the teenager even had to pull up his wet and soggy pants as he finally got to shore and crawled out, sand clinging to the wet fabric.  
  
Shaking his head out, drops of water flew from his head as TK's crystal blue eyes set on his path ahead. He couldn't think of anything anymore except for the fact that he had to save the girl that was his best friend. Stumbling a bit as he first got up, TK started running as fast as his tired legs would carry him towards the pole that stood ominously on the beach. The huge digimon that the teenager presumably thought was the beast that had taken Kari, stood beside the pole and casually watched out into the sea.  
  
TK ran and ran, nothing could stop him, not even his occasional stumbles that proceeded with a cursing afterwards. He had to get there. He had to help someway, somehow. His mind was all made up, full of teenage angst that usually had befallen young teenage boys.  
  
Once TK had gotten a fair distance to the tall wooden pole and the huge digimon that stood beside it, he started to have doubts about the entire thing. After all what could he do once he was there? He was but a simple human, just left with powerful emotions to drive him. Yet his nemesis, the digimon that had tied up his best friend in the most uncomfortable way, he was by far superior and stronger than TK could ever be.  
  
Just as TK neared the pole, Unioctomon turned around, his long tentacles quavering as the large digimon barked such a loud laugh that even the trees shook. He saw the young teenager before him, seemingly frail compared to the gigantic digimon that he himself was. Shaking his head, Unioctomon spoke, his voice booming loud over the vast digital sea, "So this is the prince charming that they send. You'll have to do better than that little boy if you want to get her back."  
  
Panting, TK looked up at the digimon. He knew he was small compared to him, and he knew he wouldn't stand one chance against the digimon, yet he had one thing that would not fail him; pure determination and heart to win her back.  
  
"You're a lunatic you know that? Seriously I can't believe you claim to love her so much that you would harm her in such a way! Disgrace who she really is by tying her up like that!" TK yelled at the digimon so he would be heard over Unioctomon's laugh. He could see her now, oh how much he wanted to touch her face and tell her everything would be alright. Kari was so pale that she looked like white marble. Her crimson eyes were closed shut as if she were in a peaceful dream yet the rest of her body was in such an array it could not be possible. Her white dress was cut in various places, as crimson red patches leaked through in some areas. Yet through all of it, she still had the aura of a goddess, pure and beautiful even through everything.  
  
"Do not anger me BOY! I shall teach you some better manners than that!" Unioctomon's voice boomed as his voice increased in rage at being mocked by a mere mortal. Waving gigantic blue tentacles around, Unioctomon's aura changed to a black mess as his eyes grew a bright yellow.  
  
"SHADED DISILLUSION!" The Digimon's voice boomed as his tentacles shot forward and black light shot towards the ground, a powerful wave of darkness hit the ground as sand flew up everywhere. TK tried to brace himself with his arms yet the gust was just too powerful and eventually overcame him.  
  
The boy was flung several feet as he ended up slamming into the ground, chest first. The wind was quickly knocked out of him as several small cuts sliced into his cheeks and arms from the black blow. Wincing, TK slowly started to get up, his arms slowly pushing himself up as his feet tried to stand up as well.  
  
"You pitiful fool. You cannot overcome me don't you understand?!" Unioctomon scrutinized as he watched TK's determination will him to get up even after being hit head on by the dark blow, "I have to give you credit though. Not many normal human beings would be able to survive that blow."  
  
"Yes well I guess you have to learn the hard way how I don't let my friends down," TK said smirking a bit, his bottom lip leeking some blood as it dripped down his strong chin. Wiping the bit of blood away with his arm, TK continued to trudge on back towards the digimon only to have the great lord shake his head in pity at the boy.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. You will feel the wrath of my fury... CRIMSON BIND!" Unioctomon said again, his eyes taking on another yellow tint as the tentacles on his body this time turned a crimson red colour. They shot forth towards the boy as some gripped the boy's body tight, causing the breath to be knocked out of the teenager once again. Small spikes started to squeeze into the boy's skin as he cried out in pain and watched through slit eyes as other tentacles came forth and started whipping the boy against the side of the head and around various other parts of the body.  
  
'Kari... No... Forgive me... This time... This time I cannot save you...' TK thought as the pain increased in his lungs and a yell shot forth from him.  
  
"Pathetic human... I told you you cannot defeat me.. And like the girl you will suffer the consequences slowly yet painfully..." Unioctomon said menacingly as he continued his small torture upon the young boy.  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT BUDDY!!! BOOM BUBBLE PAH!!" Patamon said angrily as the small pig with wings shot through the air and sent a large burst of air to hit the digimon's head to get his attention.  
  
Being quite surprised, Unioctomon released TK by accident as the teenager fell to the ground with a thud, his body looking somewhat flimsier than before. Shaking his head, TK blinked his eyes not used to feeling such air around his body without the strong tentacles pressing in against him.  
  
"What...? Patamon!" TK yelled in surprise as he saw his fellow partner fly towards him with concern. Smiling, he couldn't help but be overjoyed to see one of his best friends in the entire world.  
  
"C'mon TK don't be a wimp! You need to let me digivolve and beat this guy!" Patamon said with the same wit and humor that he had always possessed.  
  
Smiling, TK carefully stood up, his energy not quite the same as before, yet it wasn't too bad. For the first time in a long while, TK actually felt hope, what his entire being was all about, "Let's do it pal!" TK said with determination as a yellow aura around Patamon started to form. The digimon spun in circles shouting, "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
Looking at his digimon curiously, TK was a little awestruck. It had been awhile since he had actually seen Patamon in the form of Angemon. Yet Gennai had always said that the power of all their crests were indeed in each of the digidestined's hearts. Angemon was glorious, his entire being represented hope for the future. He was the angel of hope, and now he would help TK to restore the hope that he once had of saving Kari.  
  
"You picked the wrong boy to mess with Unioctomon," Angemon said valiantly as he twirled the golden staff that he usually held.  
  
"Oh dear now this really is rich. A boy comes to save a girl. Boy gets beaten by superior being. Younger digimon comes to the rescue for the boy and ultimately tries to save the girl as well. Now all I need is some popcorn to watch this heroic movie and I'll be all set," Unioctomon said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and looked at the small angel compared to the size of himself. He was quite tall, easily much taller than the cliffs that resided just above the beach.  
  
"We'll see about that..." The silver helmeted angel said as he brought back his hand and then shot forward towards Unioctomon shouting in a heroic type voice, "Hand of Fate!" A bright light shot forward from Angemon's fist as he punched the air. The light shot forward and proceeded to hit Unioctomon straight in the chest making him step back a bit, his breath knocked out only a tad.  
  
"Hmm not bad not bad... But your going to have to do better than that to defeat me," The large monstrous digimon said as he smirked as his eyes grew yellow again and his tentacles rose, the dark aura that already surrounded the digimon, increased in size.  
  
"CRIMSON BIND!" Uniocotomon shouted as the same attack that was used on TK before, shot forth aimed at the angelic digimon. The attack was too fast for Angemon as the tentacles wrapped around him, squeezing every last breath that the digimon had.  
  
TK watched in horror as he old friend and companion yelled in agony as Uniocotomon continued to torture him, with his incessant bind attack. Looking around frantically for some help, TK saw some battle raging on over by the portal that was being opened, yet it was too far away for him to yell for help. A Greymon and Biyomon could be seen taking on the Scubamon from below as he watched for a split second. Turning back towards the battle, TK couldn't help but feel useless. It was as if he let his partner down again, useless to do anything to help the digimon.  
  
'No... Not again... I can't let him leave me again...' TK thought referring to the angelic digimon that was slowly losing strength with every passing moment, 'And I can't lose her... I made a promise to protect her... And I'll keep that promise!' The young teenager thought fiercely as he looked back over to the pole, Hikari wavering in the wind helpless to do anything. Hope was renewed in his chest, nothing would stop him from saving the ones he loved even if it cost him his own life. At least this way he would die honorably.  
  
Light emitted from TK's chest as well as Angemon's as he realized just how much everyone meant to him. He wouldn't stop until they were all safe, he just wouldn't give up. He wasn't the same little 8 year old cry baby anymore, one that would just sit around and wait for it all to stop. No, he was going to take action.  
  
"Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon," The angelic digimon declared as he changed forms, the bright light too much for Unioctomon's dark tentacles as he finally let go of the digimon.  
  
"You've threatened to take her life more than once. I will not let you get away with this any longer," MagnaAngemon's voice said loudly as a sword appeared on his arm, "Gate of Destiny!" The large angelic digimon said as he waved the sword around in a circular motion and then moved aside for the gate to open. The force was strong as it started to suck things in, including the large digimon in front of them. The pole in which Kari was strapped to, snapped and fell, releasing the ropes that binded her to it.  
  
"You... Haven't... Seen.... THE LAST OF ME!!!!" Unioctomon yelled as he tried to scramble backwards but to no avail. The golden gate did not close until every last one of Unioctomon's tentacles were inside it. Then the gate sealed, and vanished.  
  
MagnaAngemon de-digivolved back into the small form of Patamon as he lay on the beach limp. Quickly TK rushed over and knelt next to his partner for life.  
  
"Patamon! No Patamon please wake up," TK said looking at his digimon which lay limp in his arms. Slowly the flying pig opened his eyes and looked up at TK, smiling.  
  
"Please just 5 more minutes coach... I need a nap..." Patamon said softly as he closed his eyes again and went to sleep. Smiling, TK lay his Digimon down and then remembered why he was there in the first place. Turning around frantically, there off to the side lay the girl he loved the most in the world. Her form almost hidden beneath sand as he quickly rushed over and knelt next to her. She had been beaten a bit, but it wasn't anything too serious. Taking extra precaution, TK lifted her into his arms and cradled her small form. Lowering his head he planted a kiss on her forehead and prayed she would wake up.  
  
"Please Kari... Please just show me you're still here..." TK said quietly, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at her form. Then, slowly her body began to shake a bit as she opened her eyes half way and looked at the blonde haired teenager.  
  
"I... love you..." Was all she got out when her eyes closed once more, encompassing her into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Me "WOW!!!! I'm soooo sorry I didn't get that out sooner... And to be honest I really didn't like this chapter all that much... I really have to work on action sequences! Oh well I hope some of you enjoyed it! The rest of the chapters should be a tinsy bit better but yeah! Oh yeah! And you want to know how Patamon got there? Well just stay tuned to find out! All  
will be revealed in the next chapter... o.o...." 


	16. Friday I'm Lost Without You

Me: "Wow… I wonder if anyone's still going to read this story… Well if you guys are then I thank you all VERY much for sticking around. You guys mean a lot to me and I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out."

Davis: "Wow… How long has it been? I would have thought this is a story you weren't going to finish."

Me: "Yeah right Davis you probably just don't want me to finish it since it's a Takari."

Davis: "Hey… I actually kind of missed this story… I missed you getting mad at me!"

Me: "Aww poor lil Davey Wavey."

Davis: "… You did NOT just call me 'Davey Wavey'"

Me: "Uhuh I think I did!"

Davis: -goes and attacks-

Me: -runs-

Ken: "Wow… Okay then… Well while they're back to their old charades I guess I will do the disclaimer AS usual… But this time I don't really mind since I haven't done it in a long time… So without further ado… The characters of this story do not belong to Azn Angel Hikari but the storyline does."

Me: -stops running for a second- "Have a good read!" -goes back to running-

****

Chapter 13- I'm Lost Without You

It was morning already? No wait. Impossible. Or is it? I don't even remember. What happened? My eyes are closed. It's dark. Am I dead? But I can't be dead! I've still got so much to finish… Wait a light. But light's aren't good are they? Oh no. It can't be. I'm not going there buster. No way. It's not my time to go yet. But otherwise I'm still floating in space? Oh no. What do I do?

Kari…

No! I'm not going there! I can't. Not yet. Don't make me. Please no. I can't go there yet. I'm sure it's nice and all but please no!

Kari?

Hikari's eyes shot open as light flooded into her vision. Breathing heavily, she stared up into violet orbs looking down at her. With a sigh of relief, the teenager let her head fall back against the pillow as she finally became aware of her surroundings.

She was back on the ship. In her cabin safe and sound. Had it all been a dream? No… All the pain on her body reminded her of that as she winced, trying to get up or at least do something.

"Kari thank god! I was worried about you… Oh yeah and don't try and get up, it might be a little painful," Yolei said brightly as she almost squealed, causing Kari's massive headache to start up.

"Thanks for your timing Yolei…" Kari said sarcastically as she winced, shifting her hand towards her head as her eyes closed once more, "What happened? I feel as if I've been hit by a huge boulder."

"You mean you don't remember?" Came another voice. A familiar female one that she could only associate with Sora.

"Remember? No… What am I supposed to remember?" Kari asked as Yolei handed her some sort of painkiller to take, which Kari accepted thankfully.

Everything ran through her. The story. The battle. Everything. They told her all she needed to know… Or was it all she needed to know? They had all been fighting off the other ones while TK had gone and rescued her. They stopped the contruction to break into the Digital World… Binding the gateway with help from old friends. But what had happened with her and TK? Only one person could help with that… But it was funny. For the first time in her life she didn't want to talk to him.

"So…" Hikari began after the story was told and a minute was taken up for her to collect her thoughts, "Where is he then…" She whispered softly as Yolei and the rests of the girls all exchanged caring glances.

"Well… We.. We don't know," Yolei said quietly after awhile, "We told him we would take care of you… And it's been a day already… You sure sleep a lot. But, when he came back with you in his arms… TK looked as if he had been crying a lot. We don't know why… We don't know what happened. Everyone was sort of wishing you would remember so you could tell us. But TK hasn't been around today. Tai and Matt have stopped in to see you, but they always said that he just wasn't ready. Matt thinks he went into town to get a costume for tonight."

"Wait… What town? We're on water…" Hikari asked confused as she squinted, the light shining in her eyes.

"Oh right. Sorry forgot to tell you! We've arrived in a port on Australia. You know, going south and all. Well we have the opportunity to go into town and stuff. I've heard they've got some great shopping Kari with a neat little costume shop," Yolei said as stars almost formed in her eyes.

Laughing at her old friend, Kari smiled a little the painkillers starting to kick in. Tonight she would go to the dance. She needed something fun after all of that… And yet she still wanted to see TK, to find him. To figure out what happened. People assured her that he didn't like Catherine… But she didn't know that for sure. She needed to find out from him and only him. To finally make things right.

The day passed by pretty quickly once everything got going. Kari found out that she had some cuts and bruises but most of them were covered up with bandages. Finally after eating a bit, her strength returned again as all the girls went into town. They all wanted to find pretty costumes to go to the dance in.

After finding the shop in the middle of town, everyone ducked inside and laughed as they started to try on some crazy outfits. Yolei finally decided on hers as an Egyptian style princess with a mask that covered her entire face. Mimi and Sora both found some cute costumes as well. Finally it was Kari's turn to pick. Everyone turned their attention to trying to find the perfect costume for her.

Flipping through the racks, Hikari looked carefully through the outfits. Some were too big, others too small. Some were too weird, others too fancy. Then she saw one that caught her eye as she took it off the rack and looked at it in full light.

It was a white dress. Strapless with a white fur lining at the top and down near the bottom. The dress at the bottom cut from her knees and down to the ground leaving a view of her legs in the front. Along with the dress came beautiful white full wings with a white hair band that had a furry white halo attached to it. To finish it off, Hikari's mask took up half the face, embroidered with shiny white sequins around the edges.

"Oh my god Kari that's perfect!" Yolei almost screamed as she saw what she was holding up.

"You think so?" Kari laughed a bit as she looked over the back and then at the price tag.

"YES! Oh my god Kari you HAVE to get it!"

"Well… It's a little much but I guess I can get it… I'll go try it on to make sure it fits," The teenager flashed her trademark smile as she went off to get changed.

TK's POV

"TK stop throwing that ball against the side of the room, you're going to piss off other people around here," Matt said as he looked through some of his clothes and listened to a ball klunk against the side of the room and then to the sound of his brother catching it.

"Give me a break. I think you can cut me a little slack Matt," TK said absent mindedly and leaned his head back against the back of the wall as he sat on his bed.

"Fine fine. But you should at least get outside. Even if you don't want to see her at least go do something."

"I did go. I went earlier to get a costume just like you wanted me to."

"TK… You know she wants to see you."

TK paused a minute staring down at his hands as Matt looked up at the sound of silence and sighed, "I… Know she might want to see me… But I can't Matt. Not right now."

"If you say so… Anyways, I'm going out so I'll catch you later."

"Yeah sure bye," TK said as he watched his brother go out the door and shut it with a small click.

Sighing he flipped onto his bed and hit his forehead against the matress. Deep down he knew that she wanted to see him. He wanted to see her too… But those words just kept on coming into his mind. Did she really mean it?

"God someone give me answers!" TK yelled in frustration as Tai walked in.

"Woah! What's up with you TK?" Tai asked hearing the younger teenager yell, the boy swiveling around to face the older digidestined.

"Oh Tai jeez you scared me."

"Ha I scared you? I nearly jumped when I walked in here."

"Yeah yeah… What do you want? Matt's not in right now."

"Oh man… Well I wanted to go see if he wanted to go do something with me since the girls are in town but guess that's not happening…"

"The girls are in town?" TK sat up trying to find out any and all piece of information he could about them.

"Yeah… Listen TK I know it's not my business but you better not hurt Kari. I don't know what you'd do but you better not. I don't want to kill you or anything since you're a good guy."

"Tai… Please just leave me alone. I don't know what you think I'll be doing but I won't be hurting Kari. I've already hurt her before without knowing it and I never want to again."

"Yeah… Anyways you should get suited up soon. The dance should be starting soon. We can get something to eat there."

"Okay… I'll see you later Tai," TK said as the older one left the room. Turning back down towards his bed, TK grabbed the nearest pillow and yelled as loud as he could into it before going off to get his new costume.

Kari's POV

It was time. 7 o'clock to be exact. She was ready. Right? Yes she was ready. Nervous as hell, but ready. Why was she nervous though? No one would recognize her… Or would they? What if the mask were too revealing? What if someone guessed her identity before the end of the night? No… No she just had to play it cool and everything would be okay.

"Okay Kari. So we're all going to go out there one at a time so that we're not in a big group. People won't recognize us as much then," Yolei said beneath her bright costume as Kari nodded from underneath her mask. She had brushed her hair and let strands fall in front of her face in a "non-kari-like" fashion just for effect.

Soon it was just her in the room as she smoothed her white skirts out nervously. No one could see the bandages right? No no they couldn't. Yolei and her and spent around an hour fixing herself up so that she didn't look damaged at all. It wasn't just for the effect of beauty, but also people would start to wonder.

Walking outside in her white shoes and costume, Kari walked up the stairs to get to the dance floor. There were a lot of great costumes. Some crazy funny, some absolutely stunning and others not really costumes at all. As she stepped onto the floor though, a few heads turned her way.

Smiling a little shyly with her pink lip gloss on, Hikari flicked back a piece of brown hair only to have it fall back in her face as she proceeded onto the floor. Many guys asked her to dance, and so to be polite she went along with them. It was fun sure, but there was only really one person that she really wanted to dance with.

It was getting down to the end of the night though when Hikari realized that maybe she wouldn't find him tonight. This would be such a great opportunity though… She could spill her feelings to him without him even knowing it were her until the last moment. But how would she ever find him in such a crowd? If he didn't know it was her… Then what were the chances she would know it was him?

Smiling and thanking a guy for a dance after the song ended, Hikari walked over towards the refreshment table and took a cup in her hand. Just as she was about to reach for the spoon to get some punch though, a hand lifted up the spoon and held it out to her.

"Do you mind if I pour you a glass?" A voice said behind a white mask that covered their eyes. Hikari smiled thoughtfully and held out her glass, thanking him as he poured her the drink. It was funny… It was a costume dance, but the boy before her hardly looked like he was in a costume. It was a simple black tux with a cape. A black hat was tipped on top of his head covering most of what looked like blonde hair. Truthfully, the guy before her just looked like Tuxedo mask from Sailor Moon, which she had watched some episodes of.

Turning to place her lower back against the table, the masked tuxedo man made himself a glass and stood beside her. There was something familiar about this… But she couldn't figure it out at the time. Her eyes were too busy scanning for him.

"Looking for someone?" Hikari looked up at him as she smiled a bit and nodded, turning to take a sip from her glass.

"Yes… Although I didn't know it would be this difficult."

"Yeah I know what you mean… I'm looking for someone too, but I can't seem to find her."

"Oh is it your girlfriend?"

The boy paused a minute before turning towards her and thinking a moment, "You… Could say that I guess… She's a friend that I just have some unfinished business to talk to her about."

"Oh I see…" Hikari said quietly as she started to feel a little uncomfortable talking about the same sort of scenario that she wanted to find.

"Hey… Well it's getting late… I don't think we're going to find the people we're looking for. So would you mind giving me the honor of a dance?" The masked person asked as he set down his cup on the table and held out his hand to her.

Smiling at his offer, Hikari set down her cup and put her hand delicately in his as she flashed a smile that seemed very familiar to him.

"Please the honor is mine good sir," The beautiful angel said as she walked out onto the dance floor with him.

The tuxedo boy just smiled as he held her hand in his and brought his other white gloved hand down to the side of her waist, while the angel put her hand on his shoulder as both of them began to dance to the song.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same

All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face

Hikari looked up at the person in front of her. This just seemed so… Right. For the first time that night, even with dancing with a whole lot of guys, none of them had felt like this. Maybe it was just that this was the last song of the night. Somehow though… Somehow she didn't think so.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.

It was like time stood still. It was just her and him. Together, dancing under a moonlight sky. He was smiling fondly down at her. Almost as if he saw something in her… Was she blushing? She couldn't even tell… Her emotions were too masked. Was this what it was like? It felt like she were falling… But he was catching her.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.

What about TK though? Where could he be? He was the only other person who could make her feel half this way. And at least she knew him. This person… This person was like a complete stranger. Or was he? Something felt right there. Something felt safe and had an uncanny déja vu feeling to it.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.

Yes this was something she could take away from this whole trip. Even if everything had been horrible and she would never see this person again, she would always remember this feeling. This memory and this instant. She would make it be embossed in her mind.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

"You're beautiful… You know that right?" The masked boy before her said softly as he stared down at her. There had been silence up until then between to the two. But it was okay… It was as if the silence were enough. His voice though… It was complete bliss as she listened to it, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue as she heard his compliment.

"Alright folks. This is it. The last song of the night. I hope you all enjoyed it. At the end everyone can remove their masks… And I wish you all a good night," The DJ said softly as he turned down the music slightly and then back up again after he finished speaking.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me

This was it. She would finally be able to see who this person was and maybe why she was feeling this way. Would she be good enough for him? And what of that girl he was trying to find? No… No matter what she would always remember that dance. That moment.

Lifting her hands up she placed her fingers on the edge of his mask as he did the same to hers. Smiling they both counted to three as they closed their eyes and lifted off each other's masks.

Blinking slightly to adjust to the mask finally being off her head, Hikari brushed back some of her hair and almost gasped as she looked at who was before her. Of course it was none other than the person she was looking for.

He stared back at her, his mouth in a sort of awe as his fingers lifted to her hair, brushing a strand aside and around her ear as he smiled down at her lovingly.

"Hikari…"

"Takeru…" Hikari whispered back as she stared into his eyes. At that moment it was as if everything were forgiven. She knew how much he loved her. He had demonstrated that enough when he had saved her. No one else had. It was him and him alone. She knew how much he meant to her. She couldn't stand to be without him for long. She didn't want to have to stand to be without him long, and just looking up at his eyes she could tell he meant the same. He was beautiful in every way… And she knew he thought she was as well.

Then, Hikari watched as time started to tick by slowly, his head coming down nearer to hers as she lifted her feet up a bit to meet him. Both their eyes closed and their lips parted slightly before finally connecting after a long awaited kiss. Hikari couldn't even describe what it felt like if she wanted to. His lips were so incredibly soft against hers as warmth flooded through her whole body, his hands snaked around her lower back as hers encircled around his neck. Just through that kiss, she knew the way he felt, and she didn't ever want to forget it. Hikari would make this last. She didn't know what she would do without him. He was her hero, her savior.

"Hikari…" Takeru whispered as the kiss ended and he leant his forehead against hers, staring down into her eyes as she tried to unfog her head, "I love you more than life itself… Please… Tell me what you said to me was true…"

"Takeru… I'm sorry… I can't…" Hikari said quietly as Takeru's eyes shot open in surprise only to have Kari giggle a little and smile back at him, "And that is only because I do not remember what I said… I will however tell you this… I love you Takeru. I always have… Please don't leave me… I'm lost without you."

TK grinned as he received the answer he was looking for and Hikari's heart skipped a beat as he leant down, the two sharing yet another kiss underneath the stars.

****

The End

Me "Okay… I'm sad… Yes that is it folks. That is the end of my Cruise Ship fanfiction. By the way the song that was in the end was the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. I hope you all had a good read and I hope it was all good enough for you guys. I'm sorry to see it go, yet I'm glad at the same time. Alas and it is now that I will make an announcement… This will probably be my last fanfiction for a long long time. Unless of course I find a storyline that I really want to post, this will be my last one. I did enjoy it for a long time but now I have moved on from that. If you do see anything from me I cannot imagine it will be more than 3 chapters and it will most likely only be one. And so I will give you all a good farewell and perhaps I you will see something from me in the future again."


End file.
